The Prince and the Frog
by princeofsparrows
Summary: Brian is a secretly lonely Zoroark who his popular with girls. He meets an unpopular girl and falls in love with her. What will happen to their relationship as they finish their sophomore year and who will interfere?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there all you readers this is my first fanfic written period, so it might not be that good. But I am very confident about it so enjoy! And yes the title is supposed to be Prince because "the frog" is female.

Chapter 1: The Prince(Prologue Pt 1)

This is the story of a Zoroark. He was just an ordinary Zoroark, not special, not different, just an average 17-year-old male Zoroark. His name was Brian. He was dubbed "The Prince" by the females if his social class. They saw him as handsome, smart, and charming. And almost like any other adolescent male, he fed into it. He didn't walk around like he owned the place because

He went to a private school that only the smartest and richest students could get into, Neverwood High. He didn't really like to have so many girls hover around him like moths drawn to a flame, but this was the most attention he had received since he was a child. His parents were, as you guessed, rich and almost never around and him being an only child made it worse.

All of the days he spent being alone in a huge mansion with only butlers and maids can be pretty lonely. The people who liked him before he came to Neverwood only wanted to befriend him for two reasons, his riches and for his brain as in the wanted to copy his answers or have him do their homework for them. And him being desperate for company just went along with it.

His parents weren't any help either. His father was a Typhlosion named Mason. He was the owner of a highly famous battle company called Tournament 3000. It is a place where all the best battlers from all different regions came and battled to claim the Champion's Trophy. Brian is the current holder of the trophy. His father had trained him a lot when he was little so he could protect thise important to him.

His mother is a Zoroark named Maria. She was the owner of a company that created shelters for homeless pokemon that couldn't pick themselves up from their state of bankruptcy. Even though she didn't see Brian a lot, she was still around more than his father. She was a tender and loving mother, she called him everyday she wasn't busy and asked him about his day at school. She even took vacations in summer just so she could visit him.

Brian was never popular with girls. He did have a few crushes but as was said before they only liked him for his money. But now that everyone was just as rich as he is, he felt as though he were equal to everyone else. So since the girls were calling him a "Prince" he felt popular. He didn't like the fact that all those girls were crowding him because he knew well that he couldn't date them all, but he only wanted a little attention so you couldn't really blame him for going along with it. The boys were even worse. They hated him being the girls' center of attention. They tried everything from pushing him, tripping him, and even attempting to beat him up. But, what they didn't know, was that he was the current Tournament 3000 champion so everything they tried had failed. He had great reflexes as in when they pushed him they fell, when they tripped him he caught himself, and when they tried to beat him up it turned into a situation of a hospitalized student that was put there by Brian just trying to defend himself. So Brian has everything a woman wants: money, looks, and can defend himself. So yeah he was popular with the ladies, he was just very lonely. But little did he know it was as ll about to change starting with the first day of his sophomore year.

So what did you think. Chapter two starring "The Frog" AKA prologue part 2 will be up in a few days.

-P.O.S


	2. The Frog

Hey readers its the Prince of Sparrows. Heres Prologue part 2 the frog chapter I like to call it. This one's going to be short too but only because it's about "The Frog".

Chapter 2: The Frog

This part of the story is about a Lucario. Her name was Karen. She was pretty, smart, and caring. She was athletic, kept her grades up, snd was a very decent battler. Her parents were rich and were always home. She also had an older brother named Darren. He was in college, but still visited on holidays and stayed home during the summer. He was a Blaziken. She had the perfect family that she was happy to be around.

Her father was the Co-owner of Tournament 3000. He was a Blaziken named Tony. He worked along side Mason and was just as good a battler. This also means that she was just as good a battler as Brian. Even though their fathers were good friends Brian and Karen had never met.

Her mother was a Lucario named Julia. She was a scientist that helped cure diseases. She always worked at home because she had a built-in lab in the basement. Her mother wasn't really much of a battler because she hadn't really learned how to use her aura well, but she could still hold her own against Tony. She traveled the world before she met Tony and cured diseases wherever she went. She met him in Europe while he was with Mason searching for people to start their battle company with.

Karen may seem like she has a decent life but there was one thing that stopped it from being perfect. And it was that she was picked on at school. The girls constantly called her names like " slut" and "whore" but the main one was "Frog". You see Karen was smarter and prettier than most of the girls in her school so they got jealous and shunned her. The only one who wasn't jealous was her friend Lisa. The had known each other since kindergarten. She was a Sylveon and her best friend that was always there for her no matter what.

The main girl that picked on her was a Lopunny named Taylor. She had a major crush on Brian and didn't let any girl get in her way of having him. It wasn't a normal crush more like an obsession. She wanted to be the only one to love him and for him to be the only one to love her. She sees Karen as competition for having him.

Karen knows who Brian is but she never really talks to him. She sees him as just another guy. But little does she know it will all be different because the first day of her sophomore year is coming in just two short days.

And so is the next chapter.

\- P.O.S


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3: The First Day

(Brian's POV)

Well today was the first day of high school. It was a long and boring summer so was really looking forward to going back. Maybe now I have a chance of making some actual friends this year. So far all my so called "friends" only liked me because of my wealthy family. I didn't think anything of it at first but then I noticed a pattern when a kid that used to make fun of me wanted to be my friend the day after my dad dropped me off after a doctors appointment. My dad owns a Cadillac Limousine that he rides in when he has an important meeting to get to. And it's the same one he uses when he drops me off and picks me up from school on certain occasions. I went to a normal school then and there weren't any kids as wealthy as me so that's why they wanted to be my friend for obvious reasons.

I decided to wear a purple flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, along with black jeans and gray sneakers. I walked downstairs and waited for my servant, Richard, to bring me breakfast. He's a Drifblim my mom hired so we wouldn't have too have so many servants but my dad hired more so we could each have our own. But since my mom and dad are almost never home their servants basically don't do anything but clean when they have to. So Richard is the only one who does any work. He's a Flying type so it's easy for him to move around and somehow he knows Psychic so he can carry things easily.

" Good morning Master"

"Good morning Richard, what's on the menu today?"

"Scrambled eggs with extra cheese, turkey bacon, hash browns, and french toast with syrup on the side all on seperate plates like you like it sir"

"Thanks Richard and I told you to stop calling me sir and to just call me Brian"

"Ok sir... I mean..Brian"

I finished my breakfast and went to the garage where my cars were and chose to drive my Lamborghini Gallardo 570-4. My parents both have their own cars and since I have my driver's license I got one too. We all have seperate garages so we won't have to worry about storage problems and they can fit more than 20 cars each. My mom mainly drives a Nissan Altima and my dad rides in a black limo.

I arrived at school to see tons of students already there. I checked my watch and it said 8:30. Since school didn't start til 9:30 I liked to get there early so I could study and practice battling in the gym.

(Fast forward 30 minutes)

As I walked towards my first class I saw the usual group of girls that were obsessed with me walking down the hall, in my direction, with that crazy girl Taylor leading them. I did not want to deal with them right now. I quickly transformed into a Ninetales and tried to casually walk past then but an Arcanine caught my scent:

"Sniff, it smells like Brian he's here"

Taylor said" Where did he go?"

"He went that way" the Arcanine said and pointed in my direction.

I was already around the corner when she said that though. I stayed as a Ninetales just in case.

"Oh Zoe thats not Brian it's just a Ninetales."

"Come to think of it I've never seen him before." a Zangoose said.

" Eh he's probably just new."

Then from amidst the crowd a Gardevoir said:

"No it's him he's just using his Illusion ability to make himself look like a Ninetales."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm"

I mentally face-slapped myself

(Damned Psychic types)

"Brian we know it's you so you might as well untransform so we can see that amazing face of yours"

(I'm so screwed)

I untransformed and bolted right out of there, went around the the corner, ran into the nearest room, and slammed the door. Only to turn around and see another group of my crazy fan-girls.

(Damn)

I put my hand on the back of my head.

"Heh heh heh Hi ladies"

"AAAAHHH IT'S BRIAN!"

I was then crowded by girls hugging me, asking me out, and screaming my name. All while the boys that were already in the room were giving me dirty looks and this pretty Lucario was looking in another direction looking uninterested. Now any other guy would have been really happy to be in this position. But I was more annoyed than happy though. I mean, I believe that there is such a thing as too much of something and this was too much invasion of space.

" Listen ladies I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get to first period"

"Aaawww"

I left and slammed the door.

"Phew disaster averted"

I walked down the hall to my next class which was thankfully two doors down. I peaked in the little window.

" Yes first one here."

In fact the only "person" there was the teacher, Mr. Wilson. He's a Quagsire that teaches Physics.

"Good morning Mr. Wilson"

"Oh, hello Brian how are you today?"

"I'm fine."

I made my way to a desk closest to the window. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 9:13. I also noticed the students coming inside and heard noise in the hall. Since I was already settled in class I decided to go to see what it was. It was just some seniors giving new students a tour of the building. There were also other students on their way to class. I rounded the corner and saw Taylor. I quickly did a u-turn.

(Why of all people did I have to be her)

And she wasn't alone. She was with three other girls, two were standing behind her that were a Liligant and a Leavanny. One, however was on the ground. It was the Lucario from earlier. I decided to eavesdrop from around the corner:

"So the frog has returned, I thought I told you not to come back!"

"Yeah leave we're tired of the boys chasing you!"

"We especially don't want Brian to see you so you can get outta here!"

The Lucario girl looked as though she was about to say something but then a Sylveon appeared.

"Taylor leave her alone!"

"Make me slut!"

By this time they were in each other's faces and I realized that it was time for me to step in. I transformed into an Arcanine named Mr. Duke. He taught English.

"OK that's enough!"

Taylor put on the fakest smile I ever saw and stepped away from me.

"Oh Hi Mr. Duke I was just at my locker having a friendly chat with my friends"

"Oh really well from where I was it looked like a fight was about happen."

"Well you see what had happened was-"

"Would you care to explain young lady?"

I was talking to the Lucario now.

"Well um-"

"We were just having a friendly argument nothing more."

"OK well get back to class all five of you!"

I noticed the Lucario and the Sylveon get up and go in the other direction. I untransformed and followed them and there's really no point in saying followed because I had to go in the same direction anyway:

"Honestly Lisa I'm gonna kill her."

"Karen don't be so rash!"

"How can I not? I'm seriously getting tired of her calling me "frog" and telling me to stay away from some guy she likes. I don't even know his name let alone had the pleasure of meeting him. Besides you were the one about to rip her head off."

"Well she shouldn't have called me slut and you were about to hit her too I could tell."

"Like I said she called me frog and those two whores behind her were going to get it."

"I'm just glad Mr. Duke came and stopped it before anything happened."

"Who knew one boy could cause all this.*sigh*I wish he never came to this school."

I knew then that she was talking about me. I figured it was time to get to class and since I was there I walked in the room.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Wilson and I teach Physics. Since today is the first day you can have study hall. You may talk amongst yourselves, but first let me take attendance.

I usually didn't pay attention and just looked out the window. I hated this part of class. Every girl always looked at me when their name was called like they expected me to give them a big smile just because I know their name now and it was even worse when-

"Brian Simmers"

Then everyone looked at me. This was the worst part. When my name was called everyone looked at me. Part of the looks were admiration, part of them were annoyance and part was confusion. Probably because I was Dark-type with a last name that accommodated with a Fire-type.

I simply said "Here" and turned back around. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Um am I late?"

It was a small and fragile voice that kind of sounded like a girl. But there was something that told me it was a boy. He was a Azumarill. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember him so I just ignored it.

"No not at all just doing attendance is all class didn't start yet."

"OK."

" Are you Walter Whitewater?"

"Y-yes sir"

"Alright then take a seat near Mr. Simmers please, um he's the Zoroark near the window"

"OK"

Everyone started talking, moving seats and walking around. Tons of guys tried flirting with girls but they moved away and came towards me. They quickly surrounded the seats around me.

"Hi Brian!"

"Can we go out soon?"

"You look better than usual."

"Are you still single?"

See this exactly what I meant when I said that there can be too much of something. During all of these questions I noticed that Walter was still sitting in front of me. He was staring at me with a confused look. He now looked extremely familiar so I got up and sat in front of him. It was bothering me so I tried to make conversation.

"Hi do we have a problem?"

"What? No! what makes you think we have a problem?"

"Well you keep staring at me."

"Oh sorry you look very familiar what's your name?"

"Um my name's Brian."

"Brian?, you mean Brian Simmers?"

"Yeah um how do you know me?"

"It's me Walter we went to grade school together remember?"

It all came back to me.

Flashback:

I was a Zorua. I had no friends, was shunned, and nobody knew I was rich. I was walking to lunch alone when I heard a commotion around the corner. I turned and saw a Marill being pushed around by a group that consisted of a Pawniard, a Purrlion, and a Glameow. I transformed into a Machop and confronted them.

"Hey leave him alone!"

"What we aren't doing anything, we were just having a talk with our friend Walter here who owes me money."

"No you weren't you were bullying him!"

"Well fine then since you insist on giving me trouble over a few bucks I supposed we-"

*BLAM!*I punched him right in the chin.

"Gosh he talks to much, listen if you want the same thing to happen to you two I suggest you run."

I untransformed:

"Hi you ok?"

"Yeah um why did you help me?"

"I couldn't just stand there and let them pick on now could I?"

"I suppose.."

"Why were they picking on you?"

"Because I come from a wealthy family and I'm not a good battler so they make me give them some of my lunch money and today I refused and they got angry and tried to beat me up."

"Well that's what we have in common."

"What?"

"We're both wealthy."

"Oh do you get picked on too?"

"No, no one else knows I'm rich so everyone else leaves me alone."

"Oh.."

"Well do you want to walk to lunch together?"

"Sure."

We were best friends since then. Studying together, eating together, and playing together. Then the day came when everyone found out I was rich and they all tried to be friendly at one time. I wasn't used to the attention and hung out with them. But when I tried to hang with them outside of school they didn't want to, they just wanted money. During all this Walter was no longer picked on because they were all worried about me. But one day my father said we were moving. I realized I would be leaving him alone with those money hungry savages. I begged him to stay but he said it was just a weeklong business trip that the whole family could go on. So I went. A week later I was enrolled into a knew school for rich people. I eventually forgot about Walter and went back to being lonely.

Flashback End:

"Wow I remember now, we were such great friends."

"Yup. I moved away eventually too and ended up coming here"

*BRRIIINNNGG*

"Welp there's the bell it was good to see you again. See ya Walter"

"See ya!"

I checked my schedule and saw I had my favorite class next: Battle class. I walked to the gym and got changed. I decided to wear a white T-shirt and purple shorts. I went and sat on the bleachers and waited for class to start. Then the battle instructor/ teacher came in and addressed us. She was a Luxray named Ms. Thompson.

" Alright students as most of you know on the first day I do a battle evaluation. So what I do is I pick two random names and have whoever I pick battle against one another."

This was the part where she picked a student who looked weak and a student who looked strong and had them battle against each other. Then she just picked random names. I noticed Walter on the far end of the bleachers looking scared. I walked over to him.

"Why do you look so scared?"

" Well because one I am scared and two I don't usually battle."

"Heh yeah you never were a good battler."

" Well I have gotten better, I've trained a lot since you left but it's been awhile since I last battled."

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

" Alright students the names have been picked. The first battle with be Walter Whitewater vs. Raymond Trumont."

"WHAT?"

(Walter's POV)

"Why am I first?"

My friend Brian was next to me in gym class and I was picked first to battle.

"It's because your new all the new students usually battle first because she wants to evaluate quickly."

My opponent was a Tyrantrum. As I made my way to the field I saw Brian giving me the thumbs up and mouthing "good luck".

"Alright runt let's get this over with."

"Battle, start!"

He immediately charged at me.

"Dragon Claw!"

I knew it wouldn't have affected me but I dodged just barely.

"Hydro Pump!"

I hit him square in the face. He turned around and looked like he wasn't even phased.

"Stone Edge!"

I countered again with Hydro Pump.

"OK I give you that one runt. But you won't last much longer."

He charged at me again and from the way his head was glowing I could tell he was using Head Smash. I waited for him to get close and used a move that was sure to cause damage:

"Iron Tail!"

That's it, it was over. Only it wasn't, he got right back up but you could tell he was hurt.

"You're not gonna win this runt!"

(This guy is unbeatable!) I needed to think fast if I was gonna win this. Then I devised a plan. I quickly used Ice Beam on his feet to freeze him in place.

"What the-"

Then I used Iron Tail on the ground to create push off. I jumped towards him and used my strongest move:

"Superpower!"

I punched him right in his forehead, which was already sore from his Head Smash colliding with my Iron Tail, knocking him out. The gym was silent. Everyone was looking at me, some with wide eyes, others with agape mouths. All except one who was giving me the " you did it" face, and you can guess who that was.

"The winner is Walter Whitewater!"

The gym erupted with applause. Two nurses a Wigglytuff and a Jigglypuff came with a stretcher to pick up a fainted half frozen Tyrantrum. By then I was drained from having used all those attacks, and my adrenaline was gone and I passed out.

(Brian POV)

(Wow who knew he was such a good battler) The next few battles were uneventful. Just a Dewott vs an Aurorus and one was a Roserade vs an Altaria. But then my name was called.

"OK the last battle of the day Brian Simmers vs. Tyson Kapewell."

Tyson Kapewell was a Primeape known for his cockiness and major anger issues. I heard murmurs in the crowd from the boys.

"Ha that punk's finally gonna get his!"

"Get him Tyson!"

"I wish I had the chance to beat him to a pulp myself"

I just shrugged my shoulders and went to the field.

"Ha I'm going to enjoy beating this punk."

I was irrated by this now and driven to the point of anger.

"Rrrgh bring it Apewell!"

"My name is not Apewell!"

"Battle start!"

He charged at with a barrage punches that I easily dodged. I then jumped over him and did a swift kick to the weak area in his leg. He fell to one knee. I jumped back, I knew it wouldn't be over that quick. He got up.

"If thats the best you got Simmers then this will be over quick."

"Yeah for you Apewell."

"Rrrgh it's Kapewell!Acrobatics!"

I charged towards him and used Shadow Claw. It hit him in midair and he hit the ground with a loud thud. I could tell he was getting angry. The veins on his forehead were popping out and his fur was standing up(even more than usual).

"Cross Chop!"

"Poison Jab!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Acrobatics!"

All of these attacks successfully by yours truly. I was wearing him down and figured it was my turn to attack.

" Bounce!"

I jumped up and charged up a move my father taught me:

"Flamethrower!"

I used that to get him to stay still. Then I hit landed right on his head with a super effective move. He was still getting up though. He was paralyzed and about to faint.

"Ms. Thompson I'm just gonna go to my seat this battle's over."

"No it's not over yet! Thunderbolt!"

I just barely managed to dodge it.

"Poison Jab!"

(Man he sure is versatile)

He tried to fire another Thunderbolt but stopped. The paralyzing had finally kicked in. But I knew I wouldn't give up until. He would just taunt me. So I walked up to him, got right in his face and kicked him square in his jaw. He fell and was finally knocked out.

"The winner is Brian Simmers!"

Then all of the girls started chanting my name. Even some guys clapped for me. I, a Dark-type, had just bested a Fighting-type in battle. The Wigglytuff and Jigglypuff nurses came and picked Tyson and brought him to the infirmary. Meanwhile I returned to my seat in the bleachers.

Hey there sorry for the long update this chapter took longer than expected. I've just been busy. I will get the next chapter up when I can.

-P.O.S


	4. The First Day Pt 2

Chapter 4: The First Day (Part 2)

(Karen's POV)

Today would go down in history as one of the worst days of my life and it's not even over yet. It's only fourth period and I've already had 4 girls tell me to stay away from one guy who's name I either forgot it didn't care enough to hear, almost had two battles, and three guys tried flirting with me. And now I was on my way to lunch from Battle Class with my friend Lisa. I usually like going to battle class and from what I heard the battles were interesting. I couldn't see them though. I had arrived late and before I was done changing two girls locked the doors to the locker room from the outside. I wasn't found until an Arcanine girl heard the noise I was making at the end of class and let me out.

Anyway Lisa told me about all the battles that had happened. She said the best ones were an Azumarill vs. a Tyrantrum and a Zoroark vs. a Primeape. From the way she explained them they sounded like exceptional opponents.

" Karen I'm telling you that Zoroark was Brian, that one guy every girl keeps talking about!"

"So-"

"So he's the one who you said causes all of your troubles."

"Yeah I know that the only thing I didn't know was his name."

"Well something else you don't know is that apparently all the other boys hate him."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because it means that he doesn't enjoy being a center of attention."

"I'll bet."

"I mean why else would he run away every time those girls surround him?"

I knew then she had a point.

"I don't know..."

"And he's probably single."

She made one of those creepy smirks you only see in cartoons.

"And I should care why?"

"You're single too, you should ask him out."

"I haven't even met him!"

"Neither have I but he seems like a great guy."

" Yeah I don't think so. He's probably just another woman hungry, sex craved male that wants to screw every pretty girl they see."

"Oh come on you said yourself you haven't met him so you can't just assume these things."

"True but all my past relationships were guys who acted like that and broke up with me just because I didn't want to have sex after only two days of asking me out."

"Oh that was only one time!"

"Oh really well what about the time one guy tried flirting with you behind my back?"

"At least I told you! What kind of friend would I be if I went out with your boyfriend while he was dating you and besides I told you he was sleezeball before he asked you out."

"Whatever Lisa let's go to lunch I'm hungry."

" Ooh I can't."

" Why?"

" I have to go to the nurse to get this looked at."

She showed me her ankle. It had bandages around it.

"How did I not notice that, and what happened?"

"Oh just a fight with an Aggron in Battle Class."

"Oh my god are you OK!?"

"Pshhh you should see him! That cocky bastard is in the infirmary."

"Should have known."

"Alright see you later!"

"Bye!"

I watched as she slowly yet proudly walked away. I continued walking to the lunchroom. I ordered my from the automatic food server and searched for a table to sit at. Since the guys are all perverts around here I needed to choose a table where no one would bother me. I looked around and saw one table that had no one sitting at it. It was surrounded by two tables, full of girls that don't like me and one full of perverted guys. I decided to eat outside. It was after all a nice day today.

I sat down and started eating. I was eating a normal sandwhich. No less than 10 seconds later someone walked up to me. Only it wasn't anyone I didn't like it was Lisa.

"Hi!"

"Hi Lisa I thought you were at that nurse's?"

" Oh I was, it turns out it's just a sprain. Something about being hit with too many Steel-type moves nothing major. Anyway I came to get lunch before my Dad comes to get me. The nurse said that I shouldn't walk on my ankle too much or I'd make it worse."

"OK well how did you get here without adding too much pressure?"

" Oh Jake carried me."

Jake was her boyfriend. He was a Mienshao that she met on the second year here. That was also the the first year I came here. This school has a middle school part( it's run by the same person), called Shinemarry, she started enrolled in 8th grade and her second year was in 9th grade and was also my first year. She noticed me sitting alone on the first day and came and talked to me. Then on the way from lunch she was walking by and saw a guy harassing me.

P.O.S:This sounds familiar doesn't it?

He wouldn't stop so she came and yelled at him. He was super sensitive so he ran away. Later he came back with three more guys. We both fought back however the guys she fought ended up with broken bones and fractures while mine only had missing teeth, cuts, and scars. And we've been friends ever since.

*honk honk honk*

"Well there's my dad see ya Karen!"

"Bye..."

(Well theres goes my only friend)

Suddenly the bell rung. I got up and disposed of my trash.

(Fast Forward 2 hours)

It was the end of the day. My last few classes were uneventful. I just sat through a few lectures and eavesdropped on a few conversations. I didn't exactly have anybody to talk to since Lisa left.

I was walking home since I didn't have a driver's liscense. My house isn't that far away but it was still a lengthy walk. I took a shortcut through a park. There weren't many people there just some guys playing football. I didn't really want to walk past them but it was the shortest way home through the park so I decided to take my chances. But of course with my luck one of them noticed me. The cycle starts now the first was a Tyranitar:

"Hi would you like to-"

"No."

"But you didn't know what I was gonna say."

"OK then let's hear it."

"OK would you like to go out to eat? I know this great seafood place. And then maybe we can come to my place and chill?"

(What exactly does this this guy take me for?)

"Sorry but no."

He made a surprised and slightly irritated face. I'm guessing he's one of those popular guys that girls don't turn down. I walked away, but I knew it wasn't over. He was persistent.

" OK then how about a movie?"

"No."

He was getting angry. He grabbed my arm with a tight grip. That put me on edge.

"Look bitch I'm went out of my way to come over here to ask you out so..."

These situations happened to me once to many times so I just tuned him out. Since he grabbed my wrist my hand was free. I grabbed his wrist, and kicked him in the rib. Then I did a sweep kick and made him fall. I twisted his arm around while he in midair and he landed on his stomach. My hand was still on his wrist as was his. Only my foot was on his back and his face was in the dirt. I leaned down toward his face do he could listen.

"So you'll think twice before grabbing someone huh?"

"Uh huh.."

"Good. Now will you kindly let go of my wrist please?"

"S-sure.."

He let go and laid there for a while. I walked away again. But what do you know I was surrounded by about four other guys. A Gabite, a Pangoro, an Aggron, and an Infernape. They were some of they guys playing football. The Infernape stepped forward.

"Hey there girly, we don't exactly appreciate what you did to our friend over there."

He pointed to the still incapacitated Tyranitar.

"Yeah and that should be my problem why?"

"Well one considering the situation you're in now it should be a big problem on your part."

"Well maybe he shouldn't have harrassed me to go out with him."

"Whatever you say girly, it was still a great offence but we will pardon you if you do me a favor, if you know what I mean."

I knew what he was talking about. I played a seductive face walked up to him slowly.

"Well where do you wanna go hun?"

"How about here and now?"

"OK.."

"The rest of you get outta here!"

They all left quickly. I rubbed his stomach. I looked to see if they had really left.

"Oh ho ho ho you sure are horny huh."

Little did he know with my other hand I was charging an Aura Sphere. I lead him a nearby bench. And as soon as I was about to touch his pantline I fired the Aura Sphere right in his face. And when I say he flew he really flew. Like flew through the bench. Was getting up but before he could I used Poison Jab on his crotch. He was down and out.

"What kind of non-self respecting whore do you take me for huh!?"

I walked out of the park and proceeded home. But then I was hit in the back with a forceful punch. I got back up and turned around quickly. It was the Infernape. He punched me again only harder. He hit me in the stomach and aired me out. He walked and punched in the back of the head. Since his punches were getting stronger I'm guessing he was using Power-Up Punch. I was blacking out. The last thing I heard was a grunt, a yell, and a thump that sounded like something hitting the ground.

(Brian's P.O.V)

(Well that takes care of that prick but what about her?)

I looked over at the fainted Lucario. I recognized her as the girl I helped out earlier today. I realized she wasn't going to get help just laying there. I picked her up bridal style and grabbed her stuff. I carried her to my car and put her in the front seat. I placed her stuff in the back. I decided to bring her to my place. I quickly called Richard to tell him. But I didn't want him to know that I saved her from whatever that Infernape was about to do after he knocked her out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Richard."

"Hello sir. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah..um..I found this Lucario knocked out in the middle of the park. She's beat up bad and I was wondering if you could help."

"Of course bring her over quickly!"

"OK bye."

I drove faster and saw my house on the horizon. I pulled into my garage and saw Richard waiting at the door. I walked around the outside of the car and picked up the Lucario. I also grabbed her bag. I brought her in the house to Richard.

"Hurry bring her to the guest room I've set it up so that she can rest until she is fully healed."

"Thanks Richard which room is it?"

"Room 27 the one closest to the main stairs. You know what to do right?"

"I've learned from the best."

"OK I'll be up to check on you in a minute sir!"

"Ok!"

I walked to the main stairs and up them. I opened the door and laid her on the bed. I took off her clothes, then examined her body.(But not in a perverted way).

She had a bruise on her back, her stomach had a fist mark on it, her wrist was scratched and red, and the back of her head was cut and there was minor bleeding. I grabbed some towelettes and gently wiped her head so it would stop bleeding. Then I wrapped her head with bandages. I then wrapped all her other damaged parts and laid her on the bed. I looked in the guest closet for clothes that would fit her. I found a plain green shirt and blue jeans for her to wear. I placed them on the dresser nearest the and wrote a note it. I noticed she was wearing a necklace with a mysteriously colored orb on it. I carefully removed it from her body and examined it. The orb consisted of three colors: tan, blue, and black. I realized it was Lucarionite, mega stone mostly likely passed down from her parents or grandparents. I gently put it on top of the clothes I arranged for her and in front of the note. I left and went to my room. I yawned and looked at the clock: 9:36.

(9:36! When did it get so late!?)

I walked in my closet and grabbed something to wear. I hopped in the bed and let sleep grasp me.

(Fast Forward 10 hours)

(Karen's P.O.V)

(Uuugghh... Where am I?)

I looked around and saw I was in an unknown room. I felt that I had no clothes on. I looked down and saw bandages. They were on my wrist, torso, and head. There was dresser near me with clothes and a lamp on it. I turned on the lamp and examined the clothes. There was a note on top of them and in front of them, the necklace my mother gave me. I grabbed it, put it on, and read the note:

I took the liberty of washing your uniform for you. Also your wounds were properly treated. Underneath this note are some clothes for you to wear until your uniform is clean. I hope they fit!

Underneath there were clothes like it said. There was a green shirt and jeans. I got up and put them on. Afterwards I left the room. The room I was in was near the stairs. I didn't know where I was or who's house I was in but I knew one thing: I had to get outta there. But then I stopped. The last thing I remembered was that Infernape knocking me out and a yell, a grunt, then a thud. Then I woke up here healed and bandaged with clean. Then a Drifblim approached me.

"Ah you're awake. Follow me."

"Uh OK."

We walked down a passageway filled with pictures of Zoroarks and Typhlosions. And there was one picture of a Typhlosion playing with a Zorua. We stopped in front of a green door with black handles.

"In here you will find the dining room. As one of the master's guests you shall be treated with the best hospitality. Inside there is breakfast. Choose whatever you like."

"Uh OK.."

He floated away. I grabbed the door and walked into a room with a round table covered in food. There was french toast, pancakes, sausages, ect. There was also a table with plates, napkins, and silverware. I grabbed a plate and fork and made my way around the food table. I chose to eat a sausage omelette and some waffles. This was no different from my dining room, except the table was round and only had one chair.

I finished eating and walked out of the room. The Drifblim from earlier appeared.

"Hello ma'am are you finished eating?"

"Yes."

"Well here's your uniform, you may change in the bathroom across the hall then go left and then right and you should see a big black door then meet me outside and I shall drive you to school."

I changed into my uniform and walked the way the Drifblim to me too. I walked outside and got into a black car. The back already had my book bag and supplies already in it. I didn't exactly feel comfortable getting into a stranger's cat since I didn't know what happened while I was asleep. I kept my guard up and got in.

He started driving somehow and noticed I was being cautious.

"You don't have to be so attentive mistress. But then again who wouldn't. You awoke in a random house bandaged with no clothes on. Now you're riding in a strangers car. Anyway allow me to introduce myself. My name is Richard and I have orders from my master to her you to school on time."

"How do know I can trust you?"

"Well for one I don't know your name. My master found you fainted in the park. He brought you to that house and tended to your wounds. You would be able to to tell if anything happened to you while you were asleep so I assure you you can trust me."

"But who's your master?"

"He said that he didn't want me to tell you and that he would tell you when he was ready."

"OK."

I sat back and said nothing for the rest of the ride. I thought about how the rest of the day would go. All of these quirky events happened on the first day.

(How am I gonna tell Lisa about everything that happened?)


	5. It's About Time They Met

Chapter 5: And Then They Met

(Brian's P.O.V)

(I can't let them know she was at my house)

I was running along the track at school. It was a great way for me to remain agile and fit. Yesterday I ordered Richard to treat the girl with respect, give her privacy, get her to school on time, and don't tell her that I was her master. The last thing I needed was for her to tell everyone she was at my house. I didn't know whether or not she was a crazy fan girl of mine. They would think dubious was going on between us and most likely get extremely jealous, especially that Lopunny.

I rounded the corner and saw Richards car, along with the Lucario getting out of it. I immediately got nervous. I ran behind the nearest and watched her. I needed to make sure that she wasn't a fangirl. I noticed that she looked nervous too. She walked up to the Sylveon she probably hung out with. I watched as they walked in the school building, then darted over to Richard's car.

"Hi Richard."

"Oh hello Master. Is there a problem?"

"Um.. no but I do have some questions."

"Alright."

"OK what was she like?"

"Well she was very vigilant. She wasn't very quick to trust me. At first she was very hesitant about getting in the car with me, and she was giving off worried vibes. She was also inquisitive. She asked what happened while she was asleep and who my master was."

"And did you tell her?"

"Of course not, she wasn't even aware of whose house she was in."

"OK. Thank you Richard."

"Have a good day!"

I walked back to the field and did another lap. Once I finished I checked my watch: 9:04. I walked to the gym and changed into my day clothes (After showering of course). I was wearing a black T-shirt a red jacket over it, and white jeans and black sneakers. I was going to put my gym bag in my locker, number 24, before heading to Physics class. When I left the locker room the halls were empty.

(Maybe today will be a good day after all)

(Karen's P.O.V)

I was walking to my first period class alone. Lisa and have different first periods. She has PokeTechology class, while I have Calculus. Right now the halls were empty except for a few students who were making last minute locker visits before heading to class, as was I. My locker number was 22. I walked up to my locker and put in the combination. I took off my necklace and put it in the necklace case that was in the locker. I closed it and started walking to class. But when I turned around someone opened their locker and it smacked me right in the face. I fell to the ground with a thump.

"Oof! Ow hey!"

The locker closed and behind it was a surprised looking Zoroark. He made the most innocent face I ever saw.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine! But you need to watch for others when you just swing you locker like that!"

"I'm sorry I thought the hall was empty."

"Well that's no excuse for why you slammed open your locker like that!"

"Well again I'm sorry for hitting you with my locker. Now I'm kind of in a rush so if you excuse me."

And with that he walked away. There was something, however, that piqued my interest and I regretted yelling at him. I had to ask:

"What's your name?"

"Oh I'm Brian. Brian Simmers. And you are?"

He smiled when he said that. I knew then he was probably different. But it could've been a facade. I just couldn't trust him.

"Oh um I'm Karen Burns."

"OK well pleasure to have met you Karen even if it was due to unpleasant standards."

"Eh...whatever."

We shook hands and then he walked away. It just occurred to me who I just met.

(That was Brian!?)

(Fast forward 2 hours: it was lunch period right before battle/gym class The lunches alternated because of some scheduling problems/accidents so now they have lunch right before battle class)

"I have to be honest Lisa he didn't seem like how I imagined him to be. I thought if I ever had the "pleasure" of meeting him he would immediately try to hit on me or act like every other guy. But he seemed different."

"Different how?"

"Well for one he wasn't acting as if I was just some object made for sex."

"OK and..."

"He acts as if he still cares for others. I mean sure he hit me with his locker but, from his face I could tell that he had sincere words when he apologized."

"And how do you know he wasn't lying?"

"Well I didn't..."

"Well how about you do that aura thing you recently learned!?"

"Well I could try. But I can only do so much..."

In fact my grandfather actually taught me to sense where people are, what they are thinking, and to see if they're lying over the summer.

"... but it wouldn't hurt to try would it?"

I placed my hands on the table in the standard meditation position. Under the table my legs were crossed. Suddenly all sounds were muted and everything went blank. I opened my mind's eyes and looked for his aura. Then I "spotted" his aura. However there were two others with him. There was a male Azumarill next to him and a female Luxray on the other side of the table. I listened to their conversation.

"So Brian when are you gonna except my offer to go out?"

"I don't know, it depends on when I feel like having a girlfriend. Actually..."

(Hmph flirting, just like I thought. He hit is like every other guy.)

But then I heard his thoughts.

...maybe I should just transfer schools so I won't feel guilty. They would eventually forget me and that girl wouldn't get picked one anymore. Plus the guys finally have a chance to find girlfriends. But.. I can't leave Walter. He's the only actual friend I've ever had...I have to stay and face my own problems. But what of the girl in front of me. I need to learn how to say no, and I'll start with her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

Then the girl left with a hurt and somewhat irritated look. Meanwhile Brian just put his head down and was embued with a dark bluish purple aura. I didn't know what to think. He really does care about others. Practically anybody but himself. And that girl he mentioned...did he mean me? Then I felt someone tap my shoulder.

" Hey are you OK?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine it's just, I read his mind."

"Really? What was he thinking about?"

"Well a lot actually. It's just that...his mind is...complicated.."

"Whatever...anyway me and Jake were going to try out that new seafood restaurant downtown this Saturday and were wondering if you wanted to come."

"I don't know I don't want to just be a third wheel..."

"Oh come on it won't be like that! A couple of his guy friends are going to be there. And it would be a great way to meet some actually cool guys."

"And how do you know? Have you ever even hung out with them?"

" Weeelll yes and no. You see I only hang out with his friends if they happen to be in the area that we were at the time, but I've never been alone with them no."

"Exactly so tell me again why I should go?"

"Oh come on please? I know you love seafood..."

"Fine but only because I don't have any plans this weekend."

"OK great! Now let's go the bell just rung."

We hurriedly walked out of the lunchroom.

"Alright what class is next?"

The schedules had changed because of errors that were made on the first ones we got. She pulled out her new schedule and examined it.

"Um...ooh! Battle class."

"OK cool let's hurry I don't want to be late again..."

We hastily made our way to the gym. But there was something different about it that I couldn't figure out what.

I went to the girls locker room and quickly changed clothes, then walked out and sat next to Lisa on the bleachers.

" Alright students today we will be working on your battling skills in different environments. We recently installed a new holographic system that will create realistic environments for you to hone and better your skills. Today is Capture the Flag in random environments for each game."

She walked up to a platform in front of the bleachers that had a technological podium on it. She pushed a button and in the center of the field arose several giant gray boxes with two doors on opposite sides. On the sides facing the bleachers there were two monitors.

"Okay so the way this works is there will be 12 teams with 2 students on each one. You may pick your partners. Two teams will go in at one time. There are two flags in random spots on the field and the first team to grab the other's flag wins. Also the flags are red for the right door team and green for the left door team. You may use your moves and powers, if one teammate faints the other team must continue with one person. There are battlefields placed throughout the holographic environments. OK choose a partner and the game will begin shortly!"

Since me and Lisa were already next to each other we walked down to the bleachers to get ready for the game to start. Then when that Zoroark, Brian came to the bleachers and the girls shrieked. But before they could surround him he pointed at an Azumarill said:

" Sorry ladies but...I already have a teammate."

"Aaaawww..."

They chose partners amongst themselves and sat down.

"Alright so I've registered all the teams and randomly selected the order of which the teams will go."

There were murmurs of excitement and a few giggles in the audience.

"OK starting on the right side of box one will be Lisa Bowright and Karen Burns and on the left side will be Carly Vanverde and Patrick Solomon in the forest environment."

Me and Lisa looked at each other and walked down to the gym floor and up to the door. On the other side was an Absol and a Leavanny. The minute I saw her I was filled with rage. She was the same Leavanny who harassed me for the past two years along with that bitch Taylor. And apparently she couldn't find a partner and got stuck with him. Lisa noticed me staring and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Karen isn't that..?"

"Yup. And I can't wait to wait to beat the shit out of her." i said while cracking my knuckles.

"Ok are you ready teams?"

We all shook our heads.

"OK open the doors and the games shall the games shall begin!"

The doors slid open and we walked in. Immediately I was greeted with the smell of fresh air and wood, as if I were in a real forest. I turned around and saw Liza poking a tree.

"Wow it feels so real!"

I walked up to the same tree and felt it.

"Wow it does! But we don't have time for this we have a flag to find!"

"Alright yeesh! Have any idea where it might be?"

"Nope! But I can use my aura powers to see where it is."

"Go ahead then!"

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Nearby I saw a green flag with the letter L on it. It was onside of a tree I looked out further and saw a red flag with letter R on it at the far end of the forest opposite to the end we were on. I also saw two auras, one brown and the other red-orange. They were in the middle of a field.

"Alright our flag is at the far end of the forest."

"What about the others?"

"They're in the middle of the forest on a field, probably waiting for us to come battle them."

"OK what're we gonna do?"

"We battle them of course, and then we get the flag."

"OK then let's go!"

(Fast Forward 5 mins)

We walked forward cautiously and quietly to avoid detection. We arrived at a battlefield that was relatively close to our flag. In fact our flag was in a tree right across the field.

"Hey look there's the flag!"

(It wouldn't be that easy would it?)

I quickly used my aura powers and spotted two auras hidden in a bush and in a tree. I went to warn Lisa but she was already running toward it. And just as she was about to grab it an Absol came barreling out the brush with great speed.

"No wait!-"

"Psycho Cut!"

"*Gasp*!"

I quickly lunged toward her and pushed her out of the way and just barely dodged it myself. Then another attack was screamed:

"Leaf Storm!"

A swarm of leaves can careening toward us and I knew we couldn't dodge. I countered with Dragon Pulse and the leaves disipitated and fell to the ground. The next thing I saw was really bright flash and the Absol on the floor fainted with Lisa standing over him.

" Hmph! That'll teach you to surprise attack me!"

Carly looked furiously at her fallen partner and exclaimed in disgust.

"Ugh useless Dark-type! I would have gotten them I you hadn't missed!"

Lisa then turned around and yelled:

"Hey take it easy at least he was trying! You should be lucky he even wanted you to be his partner anyway!"

"You stay out of this! You weren't stick with this lazy excuse for an Absol! But I pity you, for you were stuck with with that slutty mutt!"

"Well that slutty mutt is my best friend!"

They were both getting closer to each other but I stepped in front of Lisa and stopped her.

"What?"

"Let me handle this."

"Hmph so be it..."

"It doesn't matter who I battle, whether it's the frog or the ribbon. I will win."

"Whatever you say. Flash Cannon!"

I shot a beam of light from my palms and hit her in the chest. However she got back up and glared at me, but I glared back at her.

"That was a cheap move but try dogding this! Bug Buzz!"

My ears were ringing and I was attacked with a loud buzzing sound loud enough to make my eardrums bleed. I fell to the ground but still had the will to fight and got back up and charged at her

"Poison Jab!"

"Shadow Claw!"

We clashed together and were sent flying backwards from the opposite forces of the moves. She was obviously greatly damaged due to the supereffectiveness of the move and panting heavily. I ran behind her while she was getting up and used Flash Cannon on the ground but missed. She got up and used Leaf Storm again. It was weaker than before but it still caused tons of damage. I had cuts all over my arms and legs. I was getting tired and needed to end the battle quickly.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Energy Ball!"

There was an explosion as the two attacks collided and a cloud of smoke appeared that covered the field shrouding my vision. Now was the time to use the move I've had since birth:Blaze Kick. My father said that he had learned it when he first evolved during his world trip and that I was born with the knowledge of the move. I had mastered it with help from my father's training and perfected it.

I used my aura powers to find out where she was and ran toward her.

"Where are you, you slut!"

"I'm right here. Blaze Kick!"

I kicked her in the back and she fell to the ground, fainted. I walked to the flag and grabbed it. As I did so Lisa hopped down from the tree and grabbed my wrist and raised it.

"Ding!Ding!Ding! Then winner is Karen!"

Then the holographic sky opened revealing the gym ceiling and the hologram faded and we were in an all white room. The walls lowered and I saw the bleachers. The Wigglytuff and Jigglypuff nurses were waiting near the teacher's podium, apparently for all students who have been injured. They were both carrying first aid kits, probably for those severely injured. The nurse went over and examined Carly and Patrick and did something to heal them. They got up and took their seats at the bleachers looking cross with the world. She then walked over to me and Lisa. She examined Lisa, who had no injuries whatsoever except for when she stubbed her toe on a tree root sticking out of the ground. She came over to make examined my injuries.

" Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises no more."

"OK I'm going to heal you in just a second, hold on..."

She started to glow and what looked like a ball of energy came from her body and disipitated into thin air and suddenly I felt all my cuts close and I felt better. It was fairly obvious that she used Heal Pulse. I returned to my seat next to Lisa and waited for the next game to start.


	6. The Parents, the New Brother, and Seafoo

Hey guys I forgot to mention in the last chapter that when Karen and Brian first met and Karen was beat up in the park it was actually two weeks into school and Lisa's leg has healed so that's why she could participate in gym. Because where's the run in writing about a Sylveon who couldn't battle? Also the monitors that appeared on the hologram boxes displayed what was going on inside of it. It was also inaudible, meaning people on the outside couldn't hear what happening and could only see it.

Chapter 6: The Parents, the New Brother, and Seafood

"OK the last game will be Brian Simmers and Walter Whitewater vs. Adriana Frostbite and Terry Dryflame in the mountain cave environment."

(That first match was amazing! I can't believe she's such a good battler. And that name...Burns. I know I heard that from somewhere.)

My adrenaline was up and I was ready to battle. As soon as my name was called I got up, picked up Walter, and practically jumped to the bottom of the bleachers and stood at the door. My opponents were a Glaceon and a Ninetails. I knew for a fact that Adriana is not a fan girl because she was a already liked someone else. I had no idea who but, I received the news as atop from a fan girl of mine, probably to prevent me from developing feelings for her. I also knew that she was new, and that was because Walter told me that she used to go to his school and recently transferred here a couple of days ago.

"OK open the doors and let the games begin!"

The doors slid open and we walked in. Everything went dark and the next thing I knew, I was in a cave. I looked around and saw a flag placed on top of a rock in the corner. I immediately devised a plan. I grabbed Walter by the shoulders and told him it.

"OK Walter you see that flag over there?"

"Uh yeah.."

"Good I have a plan. I'm going to use my illusions to make another flag appear to be on the opposite side and replace the real flag with an illusion too."

"OK but what about them?"

"I have a plan for that too. They're dating so they most likely decided to stay together and I'm going to have to seperate them somehow. But you're going to have to get the flag. Hang on I'll locate it for you."

I transformed into the Pokemon made to handle caves, Dugtrio. I tunneled all around the environment and eventually came across a lake. And at the bottom of it was our flag. I could have transformed and grabbed it right then and there but then what would be the point of having a partner if they weren't going to do anything. So I tunneled back to Walter and told him where to find it. I untransformed and walked up to him:

"OK Walter the flag was at the bottom of a lake at the far end of the cave, but there are lots of different paths so be careful. You can follow my tunnel paths. I'm going to find Adriana and Terry so they won't be an obstacle. Good luck!"

I ran down the nearest path in hopes of finding my opponents as quickly as possible. I walked down lots of differently sized cavern paths. Eventually I came across a fork in the paths. I looked at both of them and one particularly dark caught my attention. As I peered down it I saw I was being glared at by a pair of glowing piercing red eyes. They looked vengeful as if I did something to earn this angry stare. I realised they were Terry's. He wasn't very fond of me, considering his girlfriend left him the first year I came here in hopes of getting with me. He's been angry and filled with the need to beat me up to win his girlfriend back. Ever since that day he's unexpectedly challenged me with a couple of his friends. One day he caught me on a bad day and ended up in the hospital for a week.

"Oh hello again, Brian."

"Look man I don't-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear what you have to say so just shut up!"

I sat down on the nearest rock and prepared for his speech again. He always did this and then battled me. But there was something different like he was going to say something different.

" Why did those girls have to chase you of all people! I could have cared less if anyone chased you but not her! You don't know how hard it's been for me to live alone with all of them chasing you!"

When he said that my rage spiked. And it's not good to be angry with high adrenaline. But I let him continue.

"You know most of the guys hate you right? They think you deliberately try to steal the girls away from them.."

When he said "steal" I got a little more annoyed but still I let him continue.

"And then there's that Lopunny. You go out with her don't you? Most guys that actually have crushes on her never get a chance to talk to her because she's always running after you!"

That was it. This guy was dead. Of course not literally, but he will not leave this hologram without being severly injured. And I don't care how much trouble I could get in, he was going down.

"Shut up."

"What?!"

"I said shut up. You tell me I don't know how it feels to be lonely, bit I've dealt with for sixteen years. Sixteen years! And you're mad at me because some girls chase me around!? Maybe if you actually wondered what it was like in my shoes you would know! But for once in my life...for once in my life...I want people to like me for who I am!"

He stared at me with a mix of shock and anger. He obviously didn't get what my speech meant.

"Whatever you say Loverboy, I'm going to beat your ass right here and now and show you true loneliness when those girls chase me instead!"

If I said he was dead before he really is now. My body was growing hot. I was extremely angry, but not because he said the girls would chase him. It was because he was jealous of that fact and he thought I enjoyed being pursued by many females. My pupils shrunk and my eyes grew bloodshot. I grew at least three times my size and my arms and legs were pushed into my body. I closed my eyes and felt immense pain. I've transformed tons of times before but this one was due to anger and high adrenaline. My uncle told me that when a Zoroark transformed due to anger it tended to hurt, and you lost control when you did transform. He also taught me how to use my illusions to duplicate moves so that I can use moves the Pokemon I transformed into could use.

I opened my eyes to see Terry looking at me with eyes, this time filled with fear and terror. I examined my body and saw that I was blue with fins and had a gaping mouth with sharp teeth. I was a Gyarados. I also saw that instead of being in path with two forked ends I was in one big cavern. The hologram probably altered due to how big I was.

I looked over at Terry and remembered everything he just said. Anger took over my body and I emitted a powerful roar, then slithered toward him, unable to control myself. My body constricted itself around his and squeezed tightly. Being unable to control my own body was like hell. It was like waking up and not being able to control your limbs. I tried to regain control but I couldn't. By body just kept squeezing tighter and tighter. We made eye contact one last time before he fainted. His eyes were filled with mixed feeling that all became clear to me with one look. They were fear, terror, regret, and look that said "I'm going to die now". Once he passed out I untransformed. I hugged my body, which was unbelievably sore, and was happy to regain control. I then felt my consciousness slipping away as I fell to my knees and then straight to the ground, passing out on the cold hard floor.

(Walter's P.O.V)

I was currently following the dirt tunnel the that Brian had dug. I was in charge of finding our team's flag while he took down our opponents. It was starting to get colder the more I folowed his paths.

(I know caves are supposed be cold but this is ridiculous!)

I came across a big area shrouded in a thick eerie mist that sent chills up my spine.I made out what appeared to be a lake, but when I went up to it I realized it was frozen over. I walked on it and looked straight down. And at the bottom of it was a red flag.

I looked around with hopes that I might find the source of extreme cold. I looked around and saw a shadow across the lake. I starting moving toward it and it became clear. It was my opponent, the Glaceon named Adriana. She was sitting on top of a rock with her eyes closed. Then she saw me and gave me the evil eye. She hopped off the rock and walked toward me, then stopped about two yards away from me.

"You're here for that flag aren't you?"

"Um...yeah."

"Well I froze the lake so you won't get in while I'm here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means just what it sounds like! That you have to beat me in a battle if you want to get the flag!"

"Look I have no intentions of fighting a girl so...Hydro Pump!"

(P.S. Walter was raised to be polite and a gentleman to females. This is not a biased story.)

I was aiming at some conveniently placed stalactites that were hanging in a circle. I figured that if I hit them with enough force that they would fall and form a cage around her. And it did. Only it was stronger because the water froze on the way down and connected the stalactites to the ground.

"Hey! Let me out of here!"

"Nope! I told you I no intentions of fighting a girl. Now what am I going to do about the lake?"

Then, as if a lightbulb went off in my head I got an idea. I was going to break the ice using two supereffective moves I knew. First I hit the ice with a Superpower. Then I smashed through it with an Iron Tail. Just like that the ice broke. I swam to the bottom of this surprisingly deep lake and retrieved the flag. As I swam up I noticed the cave ceiling was gone and I was now in a white room. The walls lowered down into the floor and disappeared completely. Everything in the cave was disappearing, including the paths that I took and the stalactites holding Adriana hostage. The nurses came over and examined my and Adriana's bodies for injuries, of which we had none, and then went and healed Brian and Terry.

(Brian's P.O.V)

I woke to the sound of a move being called. I was feeling significantly better and as I looked over at Terry I saw him being hauled away on a stretcher. Guilt could not have hurt anymore than it did when I saw his limp body. I was just glad that class was over already. I walked into the locker room and changed my clothes.

(I never thought that words would have such an impact on could have been so careless!? I should never have let his words get to me!)

Once I was done I walked to lunch. I always chose to eat outside around this time, since the cold hadn't really kicked into full gear yet. I took my lunch boutide and sat at a table near the field behind the school. At the picnic table I chose had a view of the entire field. It was almost as if it was spring. Birds were chirping, flowers were in full bloom, and the sun was out. It almost made me completely forget that battle. Just then Walter came up to me.

"Hey Brian."

" Oh.. hey Walter. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just came from the nurses office."

At that I froze.

(Wasn't that where Terry was!? hopefully he didn't see him.)

"Yeah what happened?"

"Nothing. I just checked in just to make sure I wasn't hurt."

"Isn't it her job to check up on you?"

"Yeah but she was busy... with someone."

"You know who?"

" No... but I heard them talking about somebody having several broken ribs and their left arm was dislocated. I also heard their transferring them to a real hospital."

" Oh OK."

" But there's good news!"

"What!?"

"We won the game! Ms. Thompson said we had the best time out of everyone!"

"OK cool."

Just as he sat down I looked over his shoulder and saw that Lucario girl, Karen.

(I never noticed how pretty she was. Especially now since the sun reflecting off of her eyes and made them look like more of rose red than a crimson red.)

Meanwhile...

(Karen's P.O.V)

(Brian's eyes...their so...handsome. I never thought I'd be one to stare at his eyes. His eyes...Brian of all people. I haven't even got to know him yet. And I don't want to really...or do I?)

I caught myself glancing over to his table. I recently saw him sit down and start eating. I stole a glance at him and the first thing I saw were his eyes. Those cool blue, deep, oceanic eyes. If you looked into long enough you would drown. And they were looking right at me...

(Back to Brian)

I saw her look at me and stole a perfect glance at her eyes. I looked at her and quickly turned head and looked in the other direction. I looked back and saw her eyes swirling with mixed emotions. There was doubt, confusion and ...hurt?

(Is she hurt because I looked away?)

Our eyes connected again, but this time longer than before. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach and my face started to heat up. I quickly finished my lunch and got up dismissing those odd feelings.

(Karen's P O.V)

I was at a loss for words. My stomach was hh as I got lost in those cerulean eyes of his. As I sat there finishing my food I thought about my feelings toward this guy. It couldn't be love...

(Could it?)

(Fast Forward 2 hours)

(Brian's P.O.V)

I walked up to my door and pit the key in. I didn't need to however because as soon as I pushed the key in the door opened. I looked in and the door was already unlocked. I walked in cautiously. I proceeded to walk down the hallway to search for whoever intruded my home. I heard talking and walked toward it. I walked in the living room and peeked inside the foyer. And inside were my parents.

"Hi Mom, Dad!"

I ran up to them and gave them hugs. It had been exactly five months since they left for a business trip. My mom was working with building instructors to build several new orphanages and homeless shelters. My dad; however was looking for more potential battlers to participate in his tournament and he also owns business company that I never remember. After I hugged them we went and sat in the living room while servants came and took their bags away.

"Hey son! How you been?"

"Hi Brian! How's it going kid?"

"Great...I've just been hanging around the house. "

I never was good at communicating with my parents. They were almost never around when I was younger and we didn't talk a lot. When we did talk our conversations were short and awkward. This one was dragging on longer than it should have, so they must have something important to tell me.

"So you've been training right? The next tournament is in a few months. And the reigning champ cannot be beaten."

"I know. How long are you guys gonna be in town?"

"Should be a couple of weeks before we have to leave again."

"Yeah I have to get back to Kanto so I can finish manufacturing a new shelter."

"But enough work talk. We aren't going to be here long so we should spend some time together."

"Alright then. Brian do you have any ideas?"

"Umm I don't know. I've been hearing about this new seafood place downtown, maybe we should go there."

"Oh you mean Le Slow Kinge?"

"If that's what it's called then yeah let's go there."

"OK then it's settled all four of us are going to go this Saturday."

* DING!*

P.O.S. : Now I know what you're thinking. "There's only three people in their family. POS made a mistake." However those of you who actually read the title of this chapter you know what I mean. And those who didn't you'll find out soon. And don't scroll up and read it either.

Back to the story!

"What do mean four?"

"Well...me and father have something to tell you."

"Yup while we were in Kanto we ado-"

Just as my dad was about to finish a crash was heard from behind the door. Then a Pichu came bursting through the door that lead to the dining room, being followed be Richard who was holding a saucer full of sweets. The Pichu slammed into me and we both fell to the ground.

"AAAAHHH get the creepy balloon monster away from me!"

He ran towards me and practically climbed up my body and hid in my hair. He popped out of of my hair and stayed in the space between my ears and shook.

"I think we should let him calm down before we introduce you." My father stated.

"Mistress, sir I assure you I had no intentions of scaring the boy, I simply phased through a wall and asked him if he would have liked a cookie or anything else on this plate."

"No, no, no it's OK Richard just wait outside and we'll call you back in, in a second."

"OK mistress."

He floated out and closed the door behind him. I turned and looked at my parents with a brow raised and pointed to the Pichu cowering on my head.

"Care to explain?"

My father was one who answered:

"Yes. That is Lloyd. We found him rummaging through a trashcan while we were in Kanto and took him in. And before we left we adopted him. So now he's your new little brother."

"Yes, and we expect you to get along with him."

"OK I'll try..."

My mother walked up to me and took Lloyd off of my head put him on the ground.

"OK Lloyd this is Brian. He's your new older brother."

He looked up at and stared at me. Taking this as a chance to introduce myself I stooped to his height and patted him on the head.

"Hey bud! I'm Brian and I'm your new big brother."

He was still staring at me making the situation awkward. I looked up at my parents and shrugged my shoulders. Then he jumped onto my head and sat in the same position that he was in when he was scared, in between my ears. He climbed onto my forehead and looked at me.

"Ha ha ha you're going to be best sibling ever, big brother!"

"Heh heh cool!"

"OK now that the introductions are done we can introduce you to Richard."

He looked at her in confusion.

"Who's Richard?"

Suddenly the door opened and Richard came floating in with the saucer of sweets.

"I am."

Lloyd ducked into my hair and stood on my shoulder whilst trembling in fear. Richard floated over with the saucer and offered Lloyd something from it.

"It's OK young master. I won't hurt you, for I am here to serve only you and Brian. Now. Would you a snack?"

He offered Lloyd a snack and he took a cookie from the saucer.

"Thank you." he muttered before he crawled into my hair again and started to eat. My mom stepped in front of us and pushed us into the hall.

"OK now that we're all acquainted, Brian you should show Lloyd around the house and to his room."

I eagerly shook my head yes and started the "tour". We had surprisingly lots of fun exploring the house. While we were doing so I developed a protective feel for Lloyd.

I mean, after all he was my little brother now.

(Fast Forward: Saturday 1pm)

" I don't know why I have to wear these hot clothes Mommy! And why can't I just hang out with big brother some more at home?"

We were currently driving to Le Slow Kinge, and Lloyd was sitting on my head, yet again, and was complaining about the fancy clothes he was wearing.

"Lloyd I already explained that you have to look presentable while we go out, OK? Besides that it's getting close to winter. And we wouldn't want you getting a cold now would we?"

"No.."

"Good. Now be happy, we're here to hang out with each other as a family. You just won't be able to do the same things you would do home."

"OK!"

We weren't really dressed in clothes that were all that fancy. Lloyd was wearing a green sweater with three white lines near the top. My mom was wearing a purple dress with white pearls. My father was wearing a white dress shirt and an orange tie; however he wasn't wearing pants. I was wearing a yellow sweater with three purple lines near the top, and no pants either. Just to be clear none of the boys were wearing pants.

We stopped in front of the restaurant and walked in. The driver drove around into the parking lot. We walked to the front counter and my father told the lady there (a Florges) about our reservations and she shows us to our table.

We sat and talked for a while before the waiter(a Machoke) came and took our orders. Afterwards, before the food came my dad tapped my shoulder. I looked over to him and he pointed outside and got up. I followed him outside and we leaned against the outside of the restaurant building.

"Look Brian. I just wanted to explain some things about Lloyd."

"OK..."

"*sigh* When we found Lloyd, like I said before he was digging through a trashcan. We soon found out the he didn't have anywhere to stay, and that apperently his parents live on the other side of the world in "human" Sinnoh.

(P.O.S: Just so you know human Kan to is where there are wild pokemon but it's on the other side of the planet. Humans will not appear in my story and this is the only time you will hear about them)

"His parents belonged to a trainer which is someone who catches and raises pokemon. They then have them battle each other for entertainment."

"Kind of like the tournament you host every year?"

"Yup. But as I was saying before Lloyd's parents belonged to a trainer. When he was born the parents kept him hidden because they didn't want the trainer to take him away. Ever since he turned one they've been teaching him. Which leads me to say this: he's been enrolled into your school."

My eyes opened wide.

(What!? He's only eight, how could he get into my school. And that means he must have passed the battle test.)

"I'll continue. His parents had help from a college professor from this side of the world who moved there. He taught him things that you're learning now. But he couldn't finish because the trainer found out about him. He didn't take him away, he only trained him for battle. He used discs that taught moves on him and taught him how to use the moves he learned. Lloyd didn't like the trainer; however so he ran away and somehow ended up in our Kanto. We then came into his life and saw that he had no home. We took him in and fed him. Your mother said he reminded her of you when you were younger. So since we didn't think we were going to adopt him I trained him to protect himself while on the streets. I used the same methods I did with you. While we were caring for him and I was training him, he started calling us mom and dad. We then decided to adopt him because we knew that he would be back on the streets. We took my private jet here and rented a hotel. We got tested to see what grade he needed to be in, whether he had any diseases or allergies, and what his battle intellect was. It took about a month to finish but we learned that he is a battler on your level and should be in your grade so we thought: since he's going to your new brother why not enroll him in your school. He starts Monday."

He started walking into the restaurant and I followed behind.

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"He may be a good battler, but he is still young and needs more help so he will stay with you at all times got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good now let's eat."

We went in, finished our meals, and my parents went home. It was about 5:30 now and it was about to get dark. I had gotten permission to take Lloyd to the Arcade next to the restaurant but we had to be home before midnight.

(Karen's P.O.V.)

I was walking to the restaurant that Lisa had "persuaded" me to go to. It was called Le Slow Kinge and was a distinguished seafood restaurant. We were walking to the restaurant about to meet Jake and his two friends, whom I've had yet to meet, and have a friendly dinner. Lisa's real intention was to try to get me a boyfriend, but I was only going because I had nothing better to do. And I was definitely not looking forward to meeting his two friends.

I walked up to the front of the restaurant and met up with Lisa and Jake. We went in and got placed at a booth in the far end of the restaurant.

Jake's friends were a Gallade named Charlie Telk and a Charizard named Tyler Ptero. They both go to my school but apparently I just never noticed them. They were both in my grade and shared some classes with me too. It's weird how much you don't know. They were really nice too. But Charlie was weird. He kept staring at me when I wasn't looking and when I did look at him he looked away. And when I tried to talk to him he just looked away with a hint of red on his white face. He was good to get along with though.

6:27 pm

We had finished our meals and got up to leave. But when I walked away I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Charlie was there.

"Oh, hey Charlie."

"H-hi Karen..."

"What's up?"

He was shaking and stuttering like crazy. He must be nervous.

"W-well I was wondering i-if you'd mabye..."

"Uh huh..."

"I-if you'd like t-to..."

But he didn't get to finish because at that moment a Pichu came running from behind him while laughing. It ran and bumped into my leg and fell giggling the whole way. I picked him up by his arms, trying to stifle a laugh myself.

"Hey little guy! Are you alone? What're you doing?"

" I'm walking home with my big brother!"

"Oh really? And who would that be?"

I heard a familiar voice from behind Charlie, whom I forgot was there until recently.

"That would be me."

From behind Charlie came the source of the voice Brian. The Pichu jumped out of my hands and crawled onto Brian's head. He whispered something and Brian gave him a bag of cookies.

"What coincidence meeting you here Karen. It's nice to see you again. Oh and this is Lloyd, my little brother."

(Wait a minute! How is that Pichu his little brother!?)

I looked over at Charlie, who again was forgotten. He seemed a little surprised and angry.

"Oh that's nice. This is Charlie. He goes to our school."

"Oh are you two uh...

"No! We're not."

"Oh OK."

I decided I was going to leave before the situation got anymore awkward. I faked a yawn.

"I'm getting tired so I'm going to go home."

I was going to turn around but Brian grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"How about I walk you home?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well it's getting dark, and it be dangerous walking home alone at night. Besides I have to walk in that direction anyway."

(Well he is right. And I don't want a repeat of last time..)

"*sighs* Alright fine"

"OK."

He looked at Charlie and stretched out his hand.

"It was nice meeting you."

Charlie took it and gritted his teeth for a smile.

"You...too."

We walked in the direction we supposed to. I turned around.

"See ya later Charlie."

"*sighs* see yah..."

As we were walking Lloyd fell asleep on Brian's head. I chose then to ask about him.

"So uh.. how old is he?"

"Who Lloyd? He's about eight."

"Oh... I don't mean to pry but ate either of your parents a Raichu?"

"No. My father is a Typhlosion and my mother is a Zoroark."

"Oh, then how is he your brother? Was he adopted?"

He looked up at the sleeping Pichu and sighed.

"Sort of..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my parents found him during a business trip a took him in. So yeah he is adopted."

" Oh...but I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you telling me all of this? We barely know each other."

"Well um... I don't know. I just feel comfortable speaking with you. We did get off to a bad start last time we met so this is a chance to start over. Maybe we can do this again tomorrow?"

(Oh my God is he asking me out!?)

"You mean like a date?"

"No! I mean like a hang out! Lloyd was going to come too. You can bring whoever you want."

"Sounds nice. Alright I'll go."

(Why do I feel disappointed? I barely know him.)

By then we were at the gate in the front of my house.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem."

"So...I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yup see yah"

After that he left. I walked in the gates and went home kind of hoping tomorrow would come sooner.

Hey guys sorry for the long update quantity. I've been very busy lately and had lots of work to get done. But I make up for it with creativity and long chapters. The next chapter is coming and that's a promise.

-P.O.S.


	7. The Accident

Heyo! The last chapter was kind of long huh? Brian and Karen are already starting to to get a feel for each other, but who's Charlie? Well that's for me to know and you to find out. Soon actually.

Chapter 7: The Accident

(Unknown P.O.V)

(I've figured out that they are going to the amusement park. I can use this chance to finally ask her out. But I'll have to separate them somehow...)

(Brian's P.O.V)

Karen, Lloyd, and I decided to go to an amusement park when we met that day. We participated in lots of fun activities and games. We only got on the rollercoaster once because Lloyd accidently overheated the starting machine. Well what really happened was he got scared during the last drop on the ride and clung to my hair, while letting off an electric shock, and gave off so much electricity that the ride overheated. I'm just glad it only lasted a few seconds before the ride started working again. And before you start calling me a horrible older brother for taking an eight year old on a roller coaster, he begged me too. I declined at first but he started getting creepy, laughing to himself, rubbing his hands together, and occasionally adding double meanings to the words he said. I swear he was acting like he was in one of those movies where the main character's best friend was secretly plotting to kill him.

But anyway, I decided to let him on the ride and what do you know, he gets scared and practically shuts down the whole ride for about two minutes.

Right now we were fair area. We were already done riding the rides, with rollercoaster being the last one. We were playing a ring toss and Lloyd beat both me and Karen about three times each. I quit after the last round, but Karen kept going and watching her freak out after every loss was kind of amusing.

"How are you so good at this game?! The rings are the same size as you there's no way you should be able to throw that good!"

Lloyd just sat and and laughed the entire time.

"Ok, OK guys I think we should play a different game."

"NO! We're not leaving until I win!"

"OK fine..."

(You would think that she would be a little less competitive against an eight year old...)

They played one more round and surprisingly Karen won. It was hilarious watching her celebrate. I knew something was up, however.

(How could a kid who beat both of us three times lose?)

I walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"You lost on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know big brother!"

By now Karen had stopped cheering and was picking out a prize. This was amusing because she ended up picking a plush Zoroark.

"Alright, alright let's get going, it's getting late."

"OK let's go."

(Unknown P.O.V)

(Now's my chance...I just have to lose the Zoroark somehow...)

I grabbed a Lucario plush toy from a nearby activity to use as a present, then I used my psychic powers to create an illusion of that Lopunny who has a major crush on him and hid behind a nearby stand and waited. If this plan failed however I had a plan B prepared.

(Brian's P.O.V)

As we were about to leave the park I saw a painfully familiar Lopunny and immediately froze.

(What is she doing here!? If she sees me with her we're both dead! I'm going to have to hide somewhere until she leaves. But I'll need an excuse...)

I looked into an open space between two game tents and formed a plan.

"Hey Karen can you take Lloyd for a second?"

"Sure but wh-"

"Great I'll be right back."

And with that, I jetted around the corner and into that open space. I immediately bumped into someone, sending us both to the ground. I looked up to see who it was I had bumped into. I looked up and saw a Gallade holding a Lucario plush toy. I recognized him as the same Gallade from the restaurant last night that Karen had introduced me too. He went to our school, as Karen told me, and was obviously one of the guys who didn't like me. And it was obvious that he liked Karen and thought that I was an obstacle.

I got up and helped him up too.

"Hey Charlie, sorry about that."

"It's OK..."

(In Charlie's head)

STUPID FUCKING ZOROARK! ALWAYS GETTING IN MY WAY!

*sigh* but it's OK for plan B will be in order soon.

I was kind of curious as to why Charlie would be in the middle of a dark alley.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing, I was just bored and was looking to go to an amusement park."

"No I mean this dark alley."

"Oh um...uuuuhh."

Beads of sweat started appearing on his forehead and his knees started buckling.

"You're hiding from her aren't you?"

"*sigh*...yes"

"Well hiding isn't going to help, you need to be straight forward if you're ever going to get a woman, but not too straight forward. I may not know what it is to like someone a lot but I do know what you have to do for it. Now come on!"

I grabbed his arm before he could object and ran to where I last saw Karen. I found her and a sleeping Lloyd on a bench near where I left them.

"Hey I'm back! And look who I've found."

I pushed Charlie forward and he started shaking. He slowly held up the hand with Lucario plush in and gave it to her.

"I...uh..got this for you!"

After that he ran away. I looked over at Karen who looked as confused as ever. She looked down at both of the toys.

"I don't need two toys now do I?"

She tucked the Lucario toy into Lloyd's arms and got up.

(Damn Karen that's kind of mean, even for you...)

As we were walking towards her house she noticed I was looking at her with disbelief and gave me a questioning look.

"What?"

"Why'd you give away the toy he just gave you?"

"Because Lloyd's been talking about wanting a toy all day so I gave him the one I didn't need."

"Oh...but why not give him the Zoroark toy?"

Her cheeks lit up when I asked her that.

"Um...it's going to be for memory purposes!"

"Oh really what's it going to remind you of?"

"Today the day I went to an amusement park with my friends."

"So we're friends now huh?"

"Well yes. Why else would you invite me out here?"

(I don't know actually...)

"Alright you got me there."

We continued to walk in silence until we reached the gates of her house.

She turned towards me and gave me a small hug. I was taken back by this but returned it no less. Once she let go she looked at me with those radiant red eyes.

"Thanks for today. I had fun."

"No problem, me too."

"So see you tomorrow at school?"

"You know it."

I took Lloyd and placed him on his favorite spot in my hair. I watched as she turned to go to her house and turned to go home Lloyd started stirring. He yawned stretched.

"Big brother?"

"Yes Lloyd?"

"Do you like her?"

"Wha- Why do you ask that?"

"Well all day today you've been staring at her, helping her, and getting unbelievably close for no reason."

"Well I was taught by our father to be a gentleman to women. So I was just doing what I was taught."

"Oh OK."

It pains me to say that had lied.

(I honestly don't know whether I like her or not. I just get this feeling when I'm around her that makes me want to get closer to her. I don't know what it is, as I've never felt this way before. I'm going to have to ask my parents about it...)

At that moment we were about a block away from where I parked my car(I drove to where we were going to meet because I knew she wouldn't be comfortable riding in my car.) I remembered that Karen gave me a Lucario toy to give to Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd I got something for you from Karen."

"What is it?"

"It's a toy, Karen told me you've been begging to have one all day."

"*yawn* you keep it big brother. I know you want it..."

My face heated up because I really did want it for some reason.

" Wha- how did you- *sigh* thanks..."

I walked up to my car, unlocked and opened the door, then put Lloyd in back seat where he immediately fell asleep. I strapped him in and closed the door gently. I got in and drove us home.

Once we got there I had one of the maids take Lloyd to bed and silently went to my room. I placed the plush on my dresser and went to my bathroom and took a shower. As I walked out to put on my sleeping clothes(I didn't wear pajamas) and hopped in the bed. I went to turn off the lamp on my dresser and looked at the Lucario plush. I switched off the lamp and stared at the dark ceiling. I thought about things that happened that day.

(How it felt when we talked about school, how funny it was watching her gloat about winning at a ring toss game and flip out about losing. And how she clung to me when we got off the rollercoaster.)

It made me have a warm feeling in my chest area thinking about her. I wish I knew what it was.

(Karen's P.O.V)

(I can't believe it. All of the horrible things I've said about him. All of the times I've wished he never came to this school. All of the times of cursed his name every time I got harassed. Now, today I hung put with him and hugged him. Why did do that!? I don't think I love him.)

I was currently laying in bed staring out the window into the moonlit night. I looked over at the Zoroark toy I won so I could remember this day(and I was thinking about him as I choosing a prize) forever. I also remembered the day I woke up in that mysterious mansion.

(All of those pictures of Zoroarks and Typhlosions. And his last name is Simmers which means either of his parents are a fire type. And he told me earlier that his dad was a Typhlosion and his mom was a Zoroark. And that one picture with the Zoroark in it looked exactly like him. Oh my god I was in his house! I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow.)

I drifted to sleep thinking about that day.

(The next day:Brian's P.O.V.)

I had to talk to her. I did't care who adked about it or what happened. From what I knew in wasn't good to keep one's feelings bottled up. That was why I was running through the halls of my school. Lloyd had gotten sick from eating to many snacks at the amusement park yesterday and was given permission to stay home. So I was by myself today. I ran all through the halls until I saw her walking alone. I ran towards her while calling her name.

(Charlie's P.O.V.)

(Now's my chance to make him look like a fool in front of her. All I have to do is make a small psychic barrier to make him fall flat on his face in front of everyone.)

(Brian's P.O.V.)

As I ran toward her she started walking toward me with a determined looked in her eyes. And just as we were about to talk I felt a force on my foot and I fell.

(Now this part may confuse some of you but I'll make it clear. Brian is taller than Karen.)

I fell on top of her in a lewd position but the thing that made it more awkward was that our lips were touching. I immediately got up feeling embarrassed. By face was as hot as earth's core and I'm sure hers was too. I looked around and studied the faces of those around me. The girls faces showed mixes of shock and anger(some were even teary eyed), while the guys looked happy(except Charlie) most likely because they thought that she was my girlfriend and they had a chance to get one.

Realizing the situation I was in I quickly used my illusions to make myself invisible and stayed to see the outcome. Then all attention was directed to Karen who was just sitting on the floor wide-eyed with her hand over her mouth. She got up, probably observing the faces of those around her as I did.

(Karen's P.O.V.)

I tried telling myself it was all a dream. But another part of me knew otherwise. And another part felt something else.

I looked around and saw the angry and surprisingly happy faces of my peers. Brian was also nowhere to be seen. I got up and looked around and prepared to run.

(Did they know it was an accident? Do they think otherwise? What's gonna happen?)

I stopped in front of Charlie who looked unmistakably hurt.

(Did he like me? Why else would he give me a present?)

I decided I couldn't take the looks anymore and ran.

(Charlie's thoughts..)

I'm so stupid believing I actually had a chance with her! It's his fault I can't believe he kissed her!

My guilty conscience ,or my "good side", answered my angered thought.

No it's your fault. He didn't trip himself you know...

No! He completely embarrassed me at the park by making me confront her!

He was trying to help and you ran away...

But he also stole my plan to walk her home that night!

He didn't steal your "plan" you were too shy to ask...

He...I...he shouldn't have...

Just admit it. You been blaming him because you were too shy to ask her out and turned to anger to solve your problems...

But he interrupted all of my attempts before we went to the restaurant.

Flashback:

It was the first day of high school. I have waited two years to ask her out and all those times I've failed to ask her was pathetic. We started in the same class and I was about to ask her when he came bursting into the class. She turned her attention away from me...to look at him.

A couple weeks later I was going to try again when she was alone. The halls were empty and she was about to go to her battle class. I was just about to approach but he hit her with his locker.

And then I was going to help her at the park but he beat me too it.

End Flashback:

All the chances wasted. Now it's over...and...and..

And it's all...

and it's all my fault...

(Brian's P.O.V)

I noticed Charlie looking devastated and realization hit me: I kissed Karen. And enjoyed it too. Now all the girls will be broken hearted, the boys who liked her will be angry, and we're going to be the poor targets that, that broken hearted anger will be directed upon.

I had to leave for the moment before things got heated. I would've helped her if I wasn't to scared to touch her.

Pause:

So if you guys are wondering Brian has never had friends(except Walter), let alone a crush, so he gets nervous when coming into physical contact with other Pokémon. He has also never had intimate feelings for someone else and didn't know how to react when being kissed.

Back to Story:

I decided to go where I always go when I wanted to think about things: the roof. I ran up there with my illusion still on just in case someone came up here. I looked into the horizon and thought about what I should do.

(Karen's P.O.V)

I couldn't stand the looks any longer so I ran. I didn't know how I felt but I knew certain feelings that I had at the time.

I was angry because he kissed me.

I was sad because he wasn't there to deal with the embarrassment as I did.

And I was happy because...

I liked it...

It was then I realized that I loved him. Suddenly my feelings of despair weren't there anymore. Only the ones that wanted him nearby remained. I had to find him to tell him, and ask him about the mansion. I stopped in an empty corridor to make sure no one was around. I then "activated" my aura powers and found him sitting on the roof of the school building.

I quickly ran up to the roof only to see he wasn't there. I activated my aura powers again to saw that he was there. I immediately called his name.

(Brain's P.O.V)

I heard the door open and looked and saw her. The girl whose face I just violated. She called my name. I didn't answer, for I was too embarrassed.

(I think I figured out how I felt toward her while I was up here: love. I heard my parents tell it to each other frequently.)

I decided to listen to see what she had to say...

(Karen's P.O.V)

He didn't answer so I called him again.

"Brian!"

Still no answer...

I knew he was still there so I continued.

"Brian look... I know it was an accident that we kissed but I still want to say I'm sorry...But I also enjoyed it. These past few days have been really fun, hanging out with you and Lloyd. Tons of guys have done these things but for some reason when you did it, it was different. I never actually felt the same way toward the guys I've went out with before like I do toward you. And it was this morning that I realized I loved you..."

Still no answer. I was honestly heartbroken because he didn't answer even when I practically poured my heart out for him.

(Does he not like me? Oh well, who would anyway... He's really popular with girls and he can get anyone he chooses...No wonder he didn't stay after we kissed...)

"I understand..."

I walked away whilst clutching my chest. I was about to open the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Wait..."

I turned around and there he was.

"Please come sit..."

I decided to hear him out. He lead me to the edge of the building and sat down. I sat next to him.

"I just wanted to say that I've never felt this way toward anyone before, so these feeling are all new to me. I was going to convey them to you before the accident happened. I've never had any friends except for you and Walter. I also cherished our time together and I wish to continue having fun together..."

(Where is he going with this?)

"...in a relationship."

He then leaned forward and kissed me again. This time it was longer and filled with passion. When he leaned away I was left in shock. He lifted me up and carried me to the door that lead inside the building except instead of going in he went around and placed me on the other side. He then sat next to me. I leaned over and laid on his left shoulder and wrapped my arms around his torso as he did with his arms around mine.

(Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden?)

I yawned and fell asleep next to him.

(Fast forward to lunch)

I woke up to the sound of bells. The sun was centered in the sky so I knew it was about noon. I also noticed Brian wasn't here. I thought he was only going to be gone for a few minutes, but after 10 minutes I got worried. I decided to go down into the building but my thoughts stopped me as I remembered everything that happened to me that morning.

I decided to go anyway but as I was about to reach for the door I was grabbed and hugged. It looked like the person was invisible but the illusion wore off and Brian appeared before me. He was also holding two trays with lunches on them.

"Hey!"

"Oh hi um...where were you?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to get some lunch. I chose spaghetti and roast chicken, which one do you want?"

"I don't know, spaghetti?"

"Alright then, here."

He handed me the food and we started eating. I then remembered the reason I was going to talk to him today.

"Um can I tell you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Well um... a couple weeks ago I had a battle with a couple of jocks. I put up a good fight but one of them managed to knock me down. And just before I blacked out I heard a yell and then a thump. The next thing I knew I was in a bed, bandaged and healed. I walked out and was politely greeted by a Drifblim, who lead me to a dining room. Along the way I saw a bunch of pictures of Zoroarks and Typhlosions. One particular picture stood out because it looked like you. And I wanted to know...was it your house?"

He took the last bite of his food and sat the tray down next to him. He looked up and sighed.

"Yes. It was."

"Well how did I get there?"

"Well I was driving home from school when I noticed a Tyranitar holding you by the arm. I was going to help but then I saw what you did. I was going to walk away but then I saw a group of Pokemon surround you. It didn't look like a fight was about to happen so I just laid back and watched. I saw what happened after that and was about to walk away when I heard you grunt and turned around only to see you fall. Then I ran all the way from my hiding spot and used Bounce to knock him out. You had already blacked out then so I drove you to my place. When we got there I bandaged your wounds and cleaned your clothes. I didn't want you to know that you were in my house yet because I had to make sure you weren't like the rest of the girls in our school. So yeah, it was my house you were in."

I sat there in shock because of the news I just received.

(He's helped me even when I didn't know!? No wonder he's so comfortable to be around.)

I wrapped my arms around him again and whispered 'thank you'. Not only to him for helping me but to Arceus for creating him. He looked down at me and I realized what I was doing. I instantly let go.

"Sorry..."

He chuckled and grabbed me again.

"It's alright. It's not the first time you unexpectedly hugged me. And besides..."

He held my chin to make me look at him.

"We're together now aren't we?"

He kissed my forehead and my cheeks turned red enough to match my eyes. He laughed at the sight and picked up our trays.

"Are you done with your lunch?"

I sat back down next to the building.

"Yes..."

He walked toward the door and gestured for me to follow him. He was about to open the door when I stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not going down there are you!?"

"No but our friends here are."

He opened the door revealing Walter, Lisa, Jake, and Tyler. I looked at him like he was crazy. I pulled his arm and lead to the other side of the building.

"You told them!?"

I wasn't angry I was just surprised that he was already broadcasting our relationship. If he was anyway.

"Um...no."

"Then why are they here?"

"Because I figured you wouldn't be able to face the crowd so I called for help. Well really I just used my illusions to tell Walter and Lisa, who have been covering for us all day, to come to the roof."

"Well what about Jake and Tyler?"

"Oh, they happened to be with Lisa when I sent her the message and came with her."

"Oh. Well what did you tell them?"

"I simply told them what happened and that we were going to be up here for the rest of the day."

"OK..."

He lead me back to the door to find Jake and Tyler missing. I didn't worry about them because Lisa instantly ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh! I heard what happened! I hope you're OK!"

"I'm f-fine but I c-can't b-b-breathe!"

She let go.

"Oh heh heh sorry about that. But uh... I just have one important question."

"Yeah?"

She looked over at Brian who was having a conversation with the Azumarill, Jake and Tyler, who apparently returned without me noticing, then looked back at me.

"He didn't do anything to you while you were up here did he?"

"No why?"

"Just making sure... but why were you so quick to defend that fact?"

"Well he didn't do anything, it's simple."

"Uh huh. Then why are you blushing?"

My cheeks widened and I touched my cheek. Sure enough they were hot. I looked at her and she had a smirk on her face.

"Now I'll ask you again...he didn't do anything did he?"

"*sigh* I'll tell you later. For now let's join the rest of the group."

"Whatever... come on."

We joined the rest of the group and decided on what the rest of the day was going to be like. Since I was too shy to go back downstairs and Brian was my boyfriend we decided to stay on the roof together until school was over. Brian apparently didn't have a problem with the fact that he kissed me and would tell any girl that confronted me about it that he was proud of that fact.

After school we met with our friends and decided to just go home and relax. Lisa wasn't happy that I'd be by myself knowing what a giant group of fan girls could do but I insisted on being by myself. Really Brian was going to walk and make sure nothing happened but she didn't know that of course. After we left I started my walk but got this odd feeling that I was being followed. I turned around and saw Charlie standing about six feet away. He was looking at me with sorrow, confusion, and guilt in his eyes.

(Why would he feel guilty?)

I knew he liked me after I kissed Brian and saw his face. I couldn't help but feel guilty because those feelings weren't returned. Also I didn't really favor awkward silence so I spoke up.

"Charlie? Are you OK?"

He walked toward me slowly while mumbling something.

" What? I didn't hear you."

"I said do you love him!?"

I flinched at the sound of him yelling and my guilt suddenly weighed 1,000 pounds more.

"*sigh* yes. Yes I do."

He looked down and then his eyes darted up again.

"Why?"

"Uh um..."

He started slowly walking toward me once more and stopped a few inches away from me.

"Why not me? What does he have that I don't? Why is he special? Special enough to earn your affection?"

I was shocked by his barrage of questions and left speechless. I never expected hurting someone's feelings could do so much. I finally gathered the courage to say what I was thinking. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Charlie. We have no control over who we get attracted to. For me it was Brian. Just like how he chose me over several girls that go to our school, you had the same scenario. You never guessed you had no idea you would love me. Those feelings just weren't returned. Now cheer up. I'm sure you'll find someone."

Afterwards I turned and left without another word.

Dang Charlie you just got the ultimate friend zone! Or was that just rejection? They weren't really friends so... anyway. The next chapter is coming, I don't know when but it'll be here.


	8. New Student

Well another chapter(after like a month...)this one has some interesting things happen. And in case you guys forgot anything here oare the current MAJOR characters:

Brian Simmers: Zoroark

Age: 17

Moves:

Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, and Bounce

Karen Burns: Lucario

Age: 17

Moves: Flash Cannon, Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, Dragon Pulse

Lloyd Simmers: Pichu

Age:8

Moves: Volt Tackle, Charm, Nuzzle, Iron Tail

Walter Whitewater: Azumarill

Age: 16

Moves: Hydro Pump, Superpower, Iron Tail, Ice Beam

Lisa Bowright: Sylveon

Age: 17

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball, Misty Terrain, Moonblast

Richard Globos: Drifblim

Age:?

Moves: Psychic, Phantom Force, ?,?

Charles Telk: Gallade

Age:17

Moves:Unknown

The rest of the characters that will appear and/or be mentioned again are:

Mason and Maria Simmers , Tony and Julia Burns, (Karen's parents), Jake Linshao, Tyler Ptero, and Taylor Punny.

Chapter 8: New Students

That same night...

(Brian's P.O.V)

After what I witnessed earlier, I finally understood the meaning of guilt. And I hated the feeling of it. I also kind of understood why the guys from my school didn't like me.

(I'm not giving them a chance.)

At that time I was lying in bed. Then a thought crossed my mind that completely made me rethink my guilt.

(It's not your fault...)

I thought of all the things that happened since I came to this school.

Flashback:

When I went to Shinemarry it was my first day in a new town. (I started going to Shinemarry in the 7th grade.) The first year of middle school is always the toughest because it takes a while to get used to things. Mine was especially tough because I was new to the entire town, having recently moved during the summer.

On my first day I was easily noticed, me being a Zoroark, but not enough for me to become instantly popular. I sat alone at lunch, never talked during class, did my best in gym, and tried avoid all contact with other Pokemon the best I could. Sure I was lonely, but I wasn't very eager to meet new people either. My first year at Shinemarry was uneventful and nothing happened.

One day the next year, I was going about my normal routine walking through the hall, not talking, when a Lopunny fell into me. I got up and helped her up asked if she was OK.

"Yes I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm alright."

"I'm so sorry, I should watch where I'm going."

"No no it's fine."

I tried to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"Um what's your name?"

"Oh uh...I'm Brian. What's yours?"

"Taylor, Taylor Punny"

We shook hands and became, well, friends. We hung out almost everyday and for the second time in my life I had a friend. Little did I know, she wanted to be more than that.

One day she asked me if I've ever been in a relationship and I replied "No." She then asked me if their was any girl I had my eyes on. I didn't at the time and replied "no" once more. After that she stopped hanging out with me, didn't talk to me, and avoided me in the halls. I didn't want to be lonely anymore so I confronted her and asked why she was giving me the cold shoulder and she told me:

"Sorry I've just been really busy lately and haven't had the time to hang out."

I believed her and we went back to hanging out a lot. Then a few days later another girl walked up and tried to kiss me. When I denied her she attacked me for rejecting her. (She was a Blaziken that transfered schools over the summer. So she didn't go to Never wood.) I did my best to hold her off(I was taught to be a gentleman and not to hit girls), but her being a fully evolved Fighting-type gave her the advantage. Then as I was about to run out of stamina Taylor came and punched the Blaziken in the face. She fell with one punch and didn't get back up. Taylor asked if I was OK and brought me to the nurse. After that she walked me home. As we were walking she started getting closer. When we were almost there she hugged me and told me how she felt towards me. I didn't return those feelings and she completely lost it.

"What a waste of my time! It took me long to get you to trust me and become your friend and now you're saying you don't love me?! Brian you will be MINE!"

She lunged at me but I anticipated that since my previous attacker did the same thing. I grabbed her arms and thrusted my feet up to make her fly over me. I quickly got up and ran toward my house. ( Again I don't hit girls.) Ever since then we haven't talked and I've been given enough gifts to make a room called "Taylor's Terrible Toys". I have to admit they were nice but everytime I see her I remember what she did to me.

After that I started avoiding her in the halls. I couldn't even look at her. Then when some girls noticed how lonely I was they started staring at me. In the halls, when I walked passed them in the schoolyard, and in the lunchroom. Again I was taught to be a gentleman so I did what could not to stir up trouble and to be polite. I held doors for people, helped them when they needed it, and picked up their dropped items. I was simply trying to imply politeness. They thought I was trying to imply that I wanted a relationship, as they've told me every time they asked me out'

"Remember when you picked up that pencil I dropped. Well I'll pay you back by letting you be my boyfriend..."

I've rejected every single girl that tried to ask me out. It started with just Taylor, then to the people in her group of friends, and then to almost every girl in the entire school. They see being in a relationship with me as a game and I am the prize. After that year was over I was to go to Neverwood. I sincerely hoped that this year things would be different ( or Taylor would at least not be there). My hopes were crushed when I ran into a group of girls who like me. Thus bringing me where I am today.

End Flashback:

Just then my mother came in my room and started petting my shoulder.(I was laying on my side).

"Hey kid what's wrong?"

I never actually told my parents about my situation at school. I didn't want to bother them because their lives were busy enough. But at that moment I decided to tell my mom considering:

A. This had been going on since 7th grade, and now I'm in the 10th.

B. I desperately want it to stop.

and C. I was going through emotional turmoil.

I sat up and looked at her.

"Well, things aren't going so great in school."

She gave me a worried look.

"Is it your grades?"

"No no those are fine it's-"

"Is in unsanitary?"

"No actually the gi-"

She bit her lip.

"Are you being bullied?"

I stopped talking and gave her a look that said "seriously?". I wasn't cocky when it came to battling, but she knew how good I was.

"Alright fine, what is it then?"

"It's the girls."

She gave me a confused look.

"What about them?"

"They keep chasing me..."

"*chuckle* So. That's a good thing just ask your father, when he-"

"No mom. That's not the issue it's what goes on when they do chase me..."

"Well what goes on."

"These girls literally fight each other over me, girls who don't fight get picked on, and the crazy ones practically stalk me. And they will do anything to get me."

"Well why don't you request a transfer?"

"Well I can't leave my friends."

"Are there any other issues I should know about?"

"Well there's one more..."

"And it is?"

"The boys are jealous. They challenge me almost everyday and won't let up no matter how many times they lose. And I'm afraid of picking a girl(even though you already have) because I don't want anything to happen to her."

I laid back down in the fetal position however my hands were on my head. I could feel her staring at me while she sighed. She started rubbing my shoulder again and said:

"Listen hon, people will be jealous of you and you can't change that. Well actually you can but you won't be happy with the outcome. You should never want to change your life because other people don't like where it's headed. Those guys you said who are jealous should be fine once you find a girl. And the others will just have to accept that fact. If they persist and you keep rejecting them they will eventually give up. Lastly you can end all of this fangirl nonsense with one word: no."

After that she got up and walked out of my room, leaving me to think and drown in my sorrow.

(One week later...)

It was Saturday and I had nothing to do. I called Karen but she said she was busy training with her grandfather. It was a Lucario thing. Walter was visiting his relatives , and I didn't really hang out with Lisa, Jake, or Tyler. Charlie went M.I.A. ever since yesterday and I wouldn't have hung out with him otherwise.(I still sort of felt bad about what happened to him though) And Lloyd was still sick with one of those baby Pokemon illnesses so he couldn't do anything either.

I decided to go see how he was doing. I walked to his room and hesitantly opened the door.

"Hey bud...you feelin' OK?"

I didn't get an answer so I walked in. As soon as I did I was tackled.

"Big brother!"

Lloyd was standing on my chest jumping up and down. I picked him up.

"Hey I can see you're feeling better."

"Yup! It's been really boring sitting in bed doing nothing and the medicine was really gross. But I'm better so I won't have to take anymore!"

I thought that since he was better that we should go somewhere. I quickly thought of a place to go, if he wanted to.

"Hey you wanna go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"How about...some ice cream at the boardwalk?"

"Ice cream? Yay! Come on!"

20 minutes later...

After we arrived at the boardwalk I parked my car a little ways from the ice cream shop so we could enjoy a nice walk. By the time we got there it was noon. Lloyd wanted everything on the menu that had ice cream while I simply had a bowl of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream. While I was sitting there enjoying my time with my brother(and my ice cream) I noticed an Absol sitting in the corner of the shop staring at me. He was wearing a green shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans. A red flag went up when I looked away and looked backed to see that he was still staring at me. I decided to ignore him and continue eating my ice cream.

(Unknown P.O.V.)

I never thought that I would be shy. Me, me of all people. I was never shy. The girls never turn downed my offers so there was no reason to be. So why was I too shy to confront this one. Well I had no idea.

I was currently at the ice cream shop on the boardwalk near my place. I couldn't help but notice the sexiest Zoroark I had ever seen. She had the most beautiful curves I had ever seen,(P.O.S:don't all Zoroarks have curves?-) the most beautiful mane ever, (- Their manes all look the same, right?-), and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of cerulean(-but... all their eyes are the same color, what is with this guy? And did anybody else notice? Never mind you can figure it out...) I realized by the way she looked at me that I was staring. She looked away but I kept staring. There was something about her that I found captivating. She was sitting at a table with a Pichu, probably babysitting I thought. I decided I was gonna ask her out but I was waiting for the Pichu to be gone.

(Brian's P.O.V)

(This guy keeps staring at me, I swear if my thoughts were audible, they'd be screaming CREEPER ALERT! CREEPER ALERT! STAY AWAY!)

I suddenly heard Lloyd saying something. I turned toward him so I could listen.

"What was that Lloyd?"

" I said that I was going to the bathroom and might be there for a while, ugh I think I might have eaten too much..."

"Alright I'll be right here."

Just as he was out of my sight the Absol from before took his place. I was about to object but he started talking.

"Hey, I noticed you from where I was sitting and I was wondering what it would take for a guy like me to get with a gal like you?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

(Is he really hitting on me!?)

I was about to say something when he started talking again.

"What are you doing here anyway, Babysitting? I noticed you were here with a Pichu."

(Geez I already don't like where this is going.)

I was about to say something but he continued to talk.

"So yeah I just moved here and I start at my new school after this weekend."

(This has already gone too far I need to shut him down.)

I was going to try to stop this conversation but I was once again cut off.

"So beautiful I know I didn't ask yet so what's your name?"

I was about to answer when Lloyd came out.

"OK can we go home?"

I shook my head yes and he hopped on my head. As we were leaving I noticed the Absol smile and say something.

"See ya later!"

Lloyd looked back and when we left he asked me:

"Big brother who was that?"

"No one important."

"OK."

We went home and Lloyd took a nap. He ended up sleeping all day so I just went outside and practiced my battling. The rest of the day was uneventful and I just explored the town, hoping not run into anyone I didn't want to.

(Monday, Brian's P.O.V.)

I was back at school. Lloyd wasn't here because my parents had a business trip and they didn't feel right leaving him alone with me while they were in another region. Karen was still training with her grandfather(yes that is an excuse to be absent). Walter was also still visiting his relatives in Johto(another valid reason to be absent). They both wouldn't be back for a while so I was going solo for now.

My illusions were activated to make me invisible because I still wasn't ready to face the crowd after what happened. I mean sure I was proud to announce my relationship with Karen but I was still embarrassed. I noticed the girls were being particularly quiet, not even talking, while the boys were quietly humming happy tunes to themselves. What I didn't noticed was a familiar face walking right toward me. We collided and I fell. That also deactivated my illusion so I was visible. No one noticed me yet but the person I bumped into did. It, unfortunately was the Absol.

"Hey beautiful it's good to see you again."

He stretched out his hand, that I didn't want to take but did anyway.

"I didn't know you went here. But, it's a good thing you do, because now we can be together."

As he rambled on about "our" future "together" I just continued walking until eventually we were in an empty hallway.

"So now that we're alone how's about you telling me your name."

I just looked at him.

"Oh you're not gonna tell me? Fine I'll tell you mine. My name's Wesley Abidir."

I decided to finally tell.

"OK first off I'm a guy, second stop calling me beautiful, and third since you obviously want to know so much, my name is Brian."

He stood there with a look of shock as I walked away.

(Wesley's P.O.V)

(Well that was weird. I still can't believe that was a guy. But that's good because what he doesn't know is that I'm bisexual. And I find guys more attractive than girls, it's just that there aren't a lot of bi or gay guys around, plus it's easier to pick up chicks than guys anyway.)

I looked as he walked away. I couldn't help but stare at his ass. As I was about to walk away I noticed something come fluttering out of his bookbag. I walked over and picked it up.

(He dropped his schedule. Let's see what he has. Hm, all the same classes as me... today just keeps getting better and better.)

(First Period)

(Brian's P.O.V.)

I walked to my first period class. Mr. Wilson was busy on his computer, and as I walked by he muttered a good morning. He already knew my situation considering the teachers would have to eventually know why I was showing up to school invisible. I may not have cared much about school but I damn sure did care about my future. I figured that if was going to have to be able to provide for my possible family that I would need a job to do so. So I tried my best to keep my grades up and eventually became the third smartest student in Neverwood.

(First: Walter

Second:Charlie

Third: Me

Fourth: Karen

Everyone one else is ranked after us.)

(Random Student's P.O.V.)

"So let's see what Brian's grade are...WHAT!? He still has all A's?! That's impossible he hasn't been here in a week!(Or so you and everyone else has thought) I've asked all my teachers for extra credit put in more effort only to end up in FIFTH!"):O

(Brian's P.O.V.)

Anyway I told all my teachers some bullcrap excuse as too why I was invisible and thankfully they accepted it. I even asked them to help me by making it seem like I wasn't there. (All I really asked them to do was not call on me and pretend like they're marking me absent.)

I was only invisible when other students were around so I could confirm to the teachers that I was actually there and not pretending to be. The deal was I would go to class to learn whatever it was we learned that day and the teacher would give me the notes and classwork we did after the bell.

As class started Mr. Wilson went through his daily routine of attendance. But he was going really slow for some reason as if there were names he's never seen before. I also felt an unwelcome presence, as if someone I didn't want to be there was.

"OK class apparently we have a new student. His name is...Wesley Abidir. Uhhh does anyone know where he is?"

Just then everyone looked in my direction. My blood went cold, as I thought:

(Oh no! Can they see me?)

I then realized that they weren't looking at me, but at the seat behind me. I turned around to see Wesley sitting there staring out the window. When he noticed people were staring he shrugged and continued to look out the window.

"Um are you Wesley Abidir?"

He looked at him.

"Yeah."

He fixed his glasses with a nervous smile.

"Well how about you come up here and introduce yourself."

He shook his head 'yes' and got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

" Hello. As you all now by now my name is Wesley Abidir. I come from Hoenn but my favorite vacation place is here. I live here now so I'll be here all year."

He sat back down and continued to stare out the windows.

"Well it's nice to meet you Wesley and I hope that the students here will try to accept you. Now students I unfortunately haven't finished my lesson plans the rest of the month. So until I have finished you may talk amongst one another."

He proceeded to walk to his desk and type on his computer while the students continued to mingle with one another. I managed to overhear one of the groups of girls conversations. I consisted of a Roserade, an Arcanine, and a Glaceon.

The Glaceon spoke first.

"I miss Brian."

"The rest of us do too Rachel. He hasn't been to school since the day he accidentally kissed the mutt."

"Yeah this is her fault. I can't believe she would do that. Especially after all the times we told her to stay away from him."

"I hope her hates her too."

I wanted to get up, turn off my illusions, and tell them what really happened. But I told myself it could wait.

I turned around to see two slips of paper on Wesley's desk. One I guessed was his schedule while the other was mine. I noticed he had the same exact classes as me.

(Great. This day just keeps getting better and better. Now I have to hide from this clown for the rest of the day.)

I realized that if my schedule reached the wrong person I'd be screwed. Especially if it got into the hands of one of those fan girls. I had to find a way to get my schedule back without anyone seeing me.

(Fast Forward to Gym Class)

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I was just reaching the boy's locker room. I was late because I tried to look for Brian. I had a plan to blackmail him with his schedule.

This morning I overheard a group of girls talking about how popular he is and how they had a future together. They also talked about how they wished they could catch him in the hallway but he seemed to disappear after class. Then speaking of disappearing they talked about an incident involving him and some chick.

But anyway since I knew that if one of them got his schedule then it would be hell for him. So my plan was to tell him to go out with me or else I would leak pictures of his schedule all over the internet. I had no doubt the girls that go here wouldn't see it so I didn't believe my plan would fail. I just had to get him alone.

(Brian's P.O.V.)

The locker room wasn't really the best place for me to go because I couldn't participate in Phys. Ed. But I couldn't really go anywhere else since the teacher thought I should earn still earn my grade regardless of my predicament. So I stayed in the locker room until class was over so I could clean up the materials that were used in that period. And since the students weren't allowed in the rooms until it was time to change clothes I didn't find it necessary to stay invisible during this time.

As I sat there waiting for class to be over I heard the locker room door open.

(Who would come in here now? Class isn't over yet...)

Before I could activate my illusions a familiar Absol came strolling in the locker room. As soon as he turned his head he saw me. He immediately put a smirk on his face as he walked towards me. And for some reason ,even though I was glaring, he still smirked.

"So you really are a guy huh?"

I gave him an 'are you serious?' look.

"Uh yeah. Why would you think otherwise? I made it clear when I told you."

"Yeah well your voice sounded a little girly so I thought you were faking."

"Well what about the name? Last I checked there weren't any girls named Brian."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey you could've easily been lying."

(Well that much is true.)

He stretched out his hand for a handshake.

"Well since we got off to a horrible start how about we start over and be friends."

I had to think about it first.

( Well he seems like a nice guy. I've never been friends with another Dark-Type before and anything's better than nothing.)

"Sure."

We sat and talked for the rest of class. I learned that he moved here during the summer and that his house was his vacation spot. His parents decided to stay when they found out that there was a school here.

Two days later...

We've hung out times after that and I found him to be worthy of being called a friend. During that week Charlie came back to school, too. I apologized and he told me that he's gotten over Karen. Ever since then all three of us have hung out.

One day Wes told me that he was bisexual and that he was interested in me the whole time we've hung out. I shut him down and said it would be OK as long as we could stay friends. Walter came back too. The four of us hung out but I began to miss Karen. I also managed to get my schedule from him without him noticing.

Fast Forward:

(Brian's P.O.V)

It was around 7 o'clock and I was sitting at home playing my video games with Lloyd when we heard the doorbell ring. Lloyd gave me a questioning look.

"Who could that be?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know."

It rang again.

"Stay here I'll get it."

I hastily made my way to the door to stop whomever was at the door from ringing it any longer.

When opened it I was greeted by Wes. He looked really upset and down. To make it worse he was raining and he was soaked.

"Geez man who died?"

I joked around to try to enlighten the mood. He looked at me and made me regret doing so. It's been really akward around him ever since he told me he liked me, but we've never let that get in between our friendship.

"Hey man...Can come in?"

"Uh yeah sure."

I moved over so he could enter. He walked in and and turned around while I closed the door. He looked at me.

"Hey uh...um...I was wondering if I could you know stay here for a while."

I looked at him with one brow raised.

"Why? What's wrong with your place?"

He shuffled a little while rubbing his shoulder.

"Well nothing's wrong with it it's just..."

"It's just what?"

He started shaking.

"My father kicked me out of the house!"

I gave him a shocked look.

"What!? Why!?"

"It's actually a long story. It started when I..."

I stopped him with a paw raised.

"Hold it!"

He flinched as I pointed to the living room to the left of us.

"Before you start shouldn't we get comfortable? You go sit in the living room, and I'll get something to drink."

I went to the kitchen and got some drinks(particularly Lemonade) and went back to the living room.

"Now where were we?"

"So it all started about a half hour ago."

(Wes' P.O.V. 30 minutes earlier.)

I decided to forget about the whole blackmail thing. He was too much of a friend to me to do such a thing. Also I seemed to have misplaced his schedule. I stopped my pursuit of him when he shut me down after me asking him out, by telling me he wasn't interested in men. He said we could still friends and I was ok since I still got to be near him.

I never told my parents about me being bisexual. I've also never found an attractive boy before, and I figured that if I was ever going to be with one that I might as well tell them before it was too late. I made my way home, nervous about how they would react. I figured telling them one at a time would be easier but I was hesitant about telling my father. If both of them were to find out at the same time I don't know what would happen.

I got home early I could have as much time possible to get ready. About an hour later my parents arrived. My mother, Shauna Abidir, was home first. My father, Michael Abidir came in right after. My blood went cold when I saw him and beads of sweat formed on my forehead.

(They're home early.)

My parents were very confusing to most people. My father was a Mightyena born to a male Absol and a female Mightyena. It is very rare for a baby Pokemon to be born as the same type as the mother but he explained to me that this trait has been happening with different families a lot lately. I am an Absol just like my mother and if I have kids they will most likely be the mother's species.

"Hey guys..."

My mom looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Wes, you need something?"

"Uh yeah I need to talk to you guys about something."

My father looked at me confused.

"What's the matter bud?"

"Nothing it's just, I have something to tell you guys...something important."

My father put diwn his suitcase and walked away.

"Sure let's go into the living room where we can be more comfortable."

That definitely did not make me more comfortable. My father may seem like an all around carefree person but he was in fact very strict and demanding. For example, we have no servants or helpers. I have to do my own chores, cook my own food, and do my own laundry. I know I make it sound like a pain but it's actually really easy(once you get used to it). This was also why I was afraid to tell him. My father was taught only to like the female gender. He had a brother that was an Absol that happened to be homosexual. I was not to make any contact with him or his family whatsoever. My mom already introduced me to him and he was a really nice guy. (I met him after I found out I was bi). My father and his family resented him for being that way and kicked him out of the house.

So we sat in the living room. I sat in the recliner while my parents sat on the sofa across from me.

"So as you know I'm a growing teenager. And growing teenagers have different tastes. My tastes, however, may be more different that usual. But what I'm trying to say is -"

My father interrupted me.

"Um where is this going?"

"Ok I'm jus going to cut to the chase. Mom, Dad, I'm bisexual."

My father's face went stone cold while my mother made a warm smile and walked up to me.

"Look I'm going to say this before your father reacts. I completely accept you and will no matter what. Good luck. Or, do you want me to stay with you?"

I thought about it for a second.

"No I'll handle on my own Mom."

She shrugged and walked away. Meanwhile I turned to my father to see his reaction. He looked as if he was in a daze.

"Oh hey son. I just had the wierdest daydream. You had told me you were interested in men as well as men."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My own father, pretending not to hear what I just said.

"Well it wasn't a dream and I do like boys and girls."

He suddenly got angry

"No girls only! No child of mine is going to be half gay!"

He was starting to piss me off.

"It's not my fault I can't help who I am Dad!"

"Well who you are is unacceptable! You are to like girls and girls only! At least your brother can follow proper family etiquette, he already has a wife while you, you fall for men."

My blood practically boiled at the mentioning of my brother. He had my parents thinking he liked women even though he was gay. I glared at him as hot tears ran down my cheeks.

"Well. You think you know everything, dont you?! Jeremy is in fact gay! He's been living a facade all his life while I was brave enough to confront you and tell how I really am! His so called wife was just a paid actress meanwhile his husband was at home the whole time."

He looked flabbergasted but after a second he regained his composure.

"Listen. I am proud that you are brave enough to confront me like this. Just know I will never accept that you like men. Now if you tell me that this was just a joke we can go on with our day."

I was shocked he still didn't believe me. And he wanted me to pretend that this isn't who I am.

"What? No! I'm not just going to pretend that this is a joke! You're my father you should always accept me no matter what gender I like!"

He turned and gabe me a stare that would scare a Tauros.

"That's it! Since you refuse to follow family rules and obviously don't want to then you must leave! I don't care where you go, but you must never return."

I got up, already sick of this man.

"Fine. Fine. I won't stay where I'm not wanted. I'll leave and hipe I never see this place again."

I leisurely got up and walked out. As I was leaving he called out:

"I'm canceling your credit cards!"

I laughed when he said because I bought my credit cards.

"You can't cancel a card you didn't buy douchebag!"

I then walked away and I noticed it was getting cloudy. The full extent of what just happened hit me hard.

"Oh my god I've been kicked out!"

I looked back. And then at the sky.

(I can't go back...)

"What do I do now?"

(Normal Time Brian's P.O.V)

"So I came here because I had no where else to go..."

I looked around to see every single servant hired, Lloyd was sitting on my head, and my parents all sitting around us teary eyed. My mom walked up to him and hugged him.

"Aw that's so sad. You can stay as long as you want Wes."

"Thanks Mrs. Simmers"

She nodded her head and left and shooed away the servants. My father walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Wes. I need to talk to you. Come with me."

They both left and went to the kitchen. I just picked up the crying Lloyd and went upstairs.

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

Mr. Simmers led me to the kitchen.

"Ok Wes I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened to you. I will allow you to live with us for as long as you like, but you must work as one of our personal servant. You are allowed to chose who you would serve also."

"Ok."

I didn't have to think about who I'd chose.

"I choose Brian I guess."

His face brightened.

"Great! You start tomorrow. Come, let me show you to your new room."

He shook my hand and left, meanwhile I went upstairs to see where I would sleep. We walked upstairs and my room, not surprisingly, next to Brian's. I hopped right in my bed and thought about what I would do. I fell asleep, my last thought being that of who I would soon "serve".


	9. The Reveal

Hey again! I know I usually take long with my chapter posts but you know, it's really difficult coming up with this stuff. And it's even harder to find inspiration. But that's not the point right now. The point is that a new chapter is up. MY STORY IS ALMOST OVER!

Chapter 9: The Reveal

(Brian's P.O.V.)

*groan*

I stretched my arms out as I yawned and stared out the window. I was experiencing a range if emotions because I knew today was the day. The day Karen came back. The day the day the girls would leave me alone. The day I would finally reveal me and Karen's relationship.

The real reason Karen was training was so she could protect herself from the raging fury of jealous girls when I'm not around. I tried to tell her that there was no need because I would always be around to defend her. But she insisted on going just in case. And she's coming back today. We both agreed to go to school and tell everyone about us no matter what happened. First I had to get up and get ready for school.

I followed my usual routine: taking a shower, brushing my fangs, and getting dressed. I walked downstairs and into the dining room. I was greeted by Wes who had already started his breakfast.

"Oh, hey Wes. I didn't know you were still here, but I figured you would be staying."

He looked up from his plate and at me.

"Yeah you're Dad said I could stay as long as I want, but on one condition..."

"Oh really? What is it?"

He started to poke at his food with his fork.

"Well uh... I have to be your servant for as long as I'm here."

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I was surprised by how well he took it. I thought he would turn all white and his jaw would drop, with lightning in the background.

(Brian's P.O.V.)

"Oh well. Richard's being overworked dealing with me and Lloyd so this is good for him."

He gave me a shocked look and went back to eating and finished. Meanwhile I grabbed my bag and was prepared to leave when Lloyd came barreling down the stairs.

"Big brother wait!"

"Hm? What's the matter?"

He walked over to me and tugged at my pant leg.

"I wanna go with you."

"Ok sure, why not?"

Just then Wes came out of the dining room holding his stomach.

"Ugh...where are you going anyway?"

"Oh I'm going to pick up my girlfriend from the airport."

His eyes widened.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah I guess I never told you..."

The truth is I didn't really think he would be ready to know seeing as he most likely still liked me. Trust me I know that it's hard to get over someone seeing as even though I accidentally kissed Karen the girls at my school blame her. Plus I overheard them saying how much they would still try to get with me no matter who I chose to be with.

"Yeah you didn't. So who is she? Anyone I know?"

"Uh...I don't think so. She left a couple of days before I met you so I highly doubt you know her."

"Oh. Well I'll see you at school I guess..."

He had a solemn look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well uh... I don't exactly know how to get to school from here. And I don't have a way to get there either."

This saddened me for some reason.

"Oh...well how about this. I take you to the airport, which is about 10 minutes away, with me and Lloyd and we'll all go to school together. What do you say?"

He put his hand up to his chin like he was thinking.

"Eh. Sure whatever."

We all piled into my car and I drove us quickly to the airport.

(A few minutes later...)

We were all standing outside of the airport, awaiting Karen's return. Except Lloyd who had taken his usual place on my head. We heard the artificial feminine voice telling us which planes were leaving and coming back. If you didn't hear which ones were departing and returning then you could see on the giant board that shows the schedules.

It was actually about 7 in the morning and school didn't start til later. We wanted enough time to get ready for school and we could finally be rid of my girl problem once and for all. I had to start with Wes because he asked me why he never saw me in class and I told him I was actually there everyday. I explained my situation and ever since we've been talking at lunch. I disguised myself as an Umbreon everyday as not to draw attention to myself. I've read a lot of stories where Umbreons are ignored for any random reason and it actually works which is pretty sad. It works for me so I could talk with my friends and go unnoticed.

We waited for about two minutes before we saw the plane Karen was on land in the runway. Lloyd was on my head jumping up and down due to excitement. He knew Karen almost as long as I did and thought of her as an older sister.(Which she ended up being in the future)

When the passengers exited the plane we all watched as they separated. I was extremely nervous because I would be meeting Karen's parents and brother for the first time. We had already told my parents about us when my mom caught me talking to her over the phone. It was actually two days after we let Wes live with us. We(me and my parents) talked over a video call on my laptop and my parents approved and figured we belonged together. Now I just had to meet her parents. First I saw two Blazikens and a mature looking Lucario leave the tunnel and then I saw her. I figured that the Blaziken was where she got her last name from. She excitedly waved at me and jetted past everyone and glomped me with a hug. I was strong enough to lift her and we stayed like that for a few seconds before I put her down.

"Hey Karen how was your flight? You enjoy your time off?"

She put a huge smile on her face and nodded up and down.

"Yup! I've gotten way stronger than before and now those girls don't scare me anymore!"

By now her family had caught up with her and were huffing and puffing while she introduced me to them.

"Mom, Dad, Darren. This is my boyfriend Brian. He goes to my school and comes from a wealthy family."

Her father was looking me up and down while her mother whispered in his ear. Meanwhile her brother was giving me the evil eye. He started laughing and lightly punched my arm.

"Heh heh... This is him? I thought he would be bigger? Oh well beggars can't be choosers eh Karen?"

Her mom gasped and screamed "Darren!"

Karen stomped on his foot and he tried his best to hold in a scream.

"No mom it's OK. I'm sure he won't do it again...Will you Darren?"

She gave him a glare and Lloyd chose this moment to jump out of my hair and into her arms.

"Karen!"

"Oh hey Lloyd. My you've gotten heavier what have you been eating!?"

He giggled and told her his past meals while her father approached me. I noticed within close inspection that he looked very familiar.

He looked at me and outstretched his claw which I took with a little hesitation. I shook his hand firmly as I tried to remember. Then it hit me: I was introduced me to him while ago when he came over for dinner to discuss business plans with my father. I remember his name was Tony.

"M-Mr. Burns!? This is your daughter?"

He let out a hearty laugh and let go of my hand.

"Ah it's good to see you again Brian! It figures you would be the one I've heard about nonstop from my daughter."

I gave her the 'you talked about me' look.

"Wait Dad you know him?"

"Yup. His father and I co-own Tournament 3000. I've known your friend here for a while now. I just can't believe I didn't recognize him as the one you were talking about this whole time..."

While they talked about how we met her mother came and introduced herself.

"Hey Brian! I can't believe how much taller you've gotten! It's been what a year since I last saw you?"

"Yeah the last time was during the last tournament."

She eagerly shook her head.

"Yup! How you been since then? You've been training since then right?"

In the midst of our conversation I started staring off into space. My attention was drawn to Karen and I took the time to admire her. I was then interrupted when I noticed her brother staring at me menacingly, yet playfully, from behind her. I immediately turned my attention back to Mrs. Burns and asked the first question to pop in my head.

"She talks about me huh?"

"Oh yeah she talked about you a lot during our trip. She told me about your illusions, your transforming, and..."

She leaned in closer while doing a double take back towards Karen.

"Your girl problem..."

"Oh OK. We were actually going to work on that today."

"Mm hm. I just have one question: how come you didn't tell them no yet?"

I knew this question would come eventually.

"*sigh* I'm not a heartbreaker Mrs. Burns. I'll feel guilty when I tell them which is why we set this up. Karen went away to train herself physically so she could stand up to those girls when I do tell them and I would train myself to be stronger emotionally so I wouldn't feel as bad when I told them."

I looked at her and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Aw that is so sweet! Just make sure to protect my daughter no matter what and you'll be ok in my book!"

We strolled back over to the rest of the group and prepared to leave when Darren put his claw on my shoulder.

"Listen kid. If you break my sister's heart I'll break you."

His father put his claw on his shoulder.

"Darren you do not need to say anything like that Brian. He's the son of a very good friend of mine and I'm sure they'll do great together. Now let's get out of this damn airport I want to go home."

We walked towards the parking area and a limo pulled up. Mr. Burns got in first, followed by Mrs. Burns, then Darren with a less menacing, playful glare.

( : Hmph! Typical older brother...)

Lastly Karen walked up to me, gave me a hug and said:

"See you at school then?"

I returned the hug and said:

"Yup see ya!"

She reached atop my head and gave Lloyd a pat on the head.

"I'll see you too right Lloyd?

"Yup I would never miss school with my big brother!"

She then giggled and hopped in the car and they drove off. I just realized that someone was missing. I turned and saw Wes sitting in my car asleep. I chuckled as I thought of something fun I could do to wake him up. So I thought: why not transform and use Hyper Voice.

I climbed into the car and transformed into a Minccino. I kept Lloyd out of the car to prevent his ear drums from exploding. I curled up my ears and used the move.

Two seconds later we were driving home to get ready for school. Me with not a scratch on me, Lloyd giggling the whole time, and Wes with a bandage wrapped around his head and a piercing red glare aimed at me. It didn't affect me since I was used to being glared at but I did feel a little bad. What happened was as I was just about to use Hyper Voice when I heard him say this:

"Uhn! Yes Brian..."

I was so shocked that he called my name that I emitted a Hyper Voice mixed with the word "what". Basically I screamed "WHAT?!" in his ear. I kept what I heard to myself so he wouldn't be embarrassed and just focused on the road.

(Fast Forward: About 10 or 20 mins)

(Brian's P.O.V)

Now we were on our way to school. Lloyd was staring out the window, Wes was giving me the cold shoulder, and I was having a mini heart attack. I was extremely nervous about what would happen when we got there. But I knew that nothing would go wrong because I had Karen by my side.

We pulled up to the school parking lot and got out. Lloyd immediately hopped into my mane and sat there. We were met by Karen who was already there waiting for us. She gave me a hug and asked me:

"You ready for this?"

I didn't need to think about my answer.

"*sigh* yes. But I must admit I am nervous."

She hugged me again and grasped my shoulders.

"Don't worry. We're in this together remember?"

"Yes..."

Her face brightened up and she dragged me up to the school.

"Alright, let's go!"

She entered first and the minute she stepped in the girls gave her stares that would frighten a Dusknoir. They started to move toward her and then I came in. They stopped dead in their tracks. It was the guy's turn to glare at me, until I grabbed her hand. We both moved forward. The girls looks darkening while the guy's faces brightened. Some even patted my back as we walked passed them my guess was they assumed that we were together, and they were right.

(Fast Forward: 4 hours)

(Karen's P.O.V.)

So far today we had only gotten looks and glares. I had gotten glares filled with anger and hate, while his were filled with sadness. Some of the looks were of pity. They were from guys of course.

Me and Brian have stayed by each other's side the whole time. We only shared a few classes together and when I got out of class he was right there to wait for me. I also saw that a few of our friends were missing. Lisa was gone. As was Charlie, Tyler and Jake. I figured they were just out somewhere and didn't worry about it. Lloyd, Walter, and some Absol I never met before were with him every time. I figured he would introduce me to him eventually so I never said anything.

We just had to make it through this last class and we would be fine. The bell was about to ring and everyone was getting antsy. As soon as the bell rung I rushed to my locker and waited for Brian. Girls kept walking passed me staring. I noticed them walking up to me and when they did I leaned in and whispered in Brian's ear.

"Hey Uh...what's with the Absol?"

He looked at me and said:

"Oh Wes? I forgot he didn't meet you at the airport. I'll just introduce him to you later."

"OK."

We turned the corner that led to the exit. We were just about to leave when we saw...that the exit was blocked by the females from the school.

l overheard Wes say:

"Huh I wondered where all the girls went."

One of them stepped forward. It was of course Taylor. She had that same smug look on her face that she had when she bullied me.

(Brian's P.O.V.)

She stepped forward and I stepped in front of everyone else. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Brian...what is this? Why are you with her?"

I grabbed Karen's hand.

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

She flinched a little.

"W-well you have different social classes. She's a frog. You're a prince. You should only be with someone in your class. Like us."

He whole face screamed "bullshit". She held out her hand in a waving motion, initiating that she meant the group behind her. I put a claw up to my chin like I was thinking about it. Although I already knew my answer.

"Uh no. I'm pretty sure class doesn't matter here. I'm with her because I want to be. I noticed how you treated her ever since I came here. I didn't like it."

They all looked down.

"You all say you love me. But if you really do you would learn to live with my decision. Now if you excuse us we have somewhere to be."

We started walking through but what happened next was what we sort of expected. They rushed toward us as a group but I held my ground. They surrounded us quickly and started to grab. Lloyd stayed in my hair quivering while Wes just kept jumping over them. Karen tried fighting them off but fell into me. I fell with her since I was against hurting women. When I saw Lloyd fall out of my hair and get hit I snapped. I transformed into a Manectric and a big smoke cloud formed around us. The girls backed up and before they could say anything I let out a huge, powerful, and rage fueled Discharge. The school was then filled with the shrieks and screams of hurt females. I did not shed a tear for them. Once they fell I walked over too my friends.

"Get on that will only hold them off for a little."

Karen hopped on my back, and Walter hopped on Wes and we ran. We were stopped in the middle of our tracks by a small group of girls. Karen instantly jumped off me and shot an Aura Sphere aimed at the ground in front of them. I used this chance to transform all of us into flexible fighting types.(By us I mean me, Lloyd, Wes and Walter.) I was a Hitmonlee, Lloyd was a Tyrogue, Wes was an Infernape, and Walter was a Sawk. By the time the smoke cleared we were already running on the rooftops. We landed in the park and decided to take a rest. I untransformed us and Wes spoke up.

"*gasp* What, the fuck was that? Why did they attack us?"

I was the first to look at him.

"Well...uh...those girls don't exactly take me being in a relationship too lightly."

"So you broke off with them. Why did they still chase us?!"

I rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm sure they'll get over it soon."

We heard a snap in the woods around the park and turned our heads in the direction the sound came from. We all gasped because we saw glowing red eyes in the shadows. Tons of girls emerged from the woods all looking angry. Once again Taylor stepped out looking angry at me.

"It's your last chance Brian. Break up with her and come with us. Or we'll make you."

This angered me.

"Now you're threatening me?! You are all acting so horribly! You were all so bent on achieving your relationship goals that you forgot to consider my and my friend's feelings."

They all looked at each other and a few backed away. All that were left were five of them. Taylor, a Leafeon, a Glaceon, an Espeon and a Vaporeon.

"This is your very last chance to leave the Frog Brian."

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I-"

Karen stepped forward.

"That's enough!"

They all glared at her.

"I've had enough of you spoiled asses hurting people for your own selfish desires. This ends now!"

(Karen's P.O.V)

I felt power surging through my veins and saw a blue streak fly from my necklace. A purple streak also flew from Brian's body. I saw his eyes change from blue to red and his body glow purple. The streaks combined and my necklace started glowing. My power grew and I started to glow too. Next thing I knew my sensors were longer with red marks on the ends, my yellow fur stretched further and covered my black arm fur. My normally black paws were red and the spikes were bigger with an extra spike on each arm. My tail was now yellow and my lower paw fur was red just like my arms. I had know idea what was going on but I knew that there was no way I'd lose now. I looked over at Brian and saw that he had once again transformed accept he looked more powerful than anything he's transformed into. He was-

(P.O.S: I don't know how to describe a Mega Mewtwo Y in words so just look it up. If you do know, he transformed into a Mega Mewtwo Y and will remain that way until the battle is over. This will be explained later.)

He looked over at me and then the opponents. He spoke but he didn't use his mouth.

"Listen you guys. Me and Karen with take care of this...just stay back."

At that he concentrated on the girls.

(Brian's Right after transformation)

I was suddenly hit with a barrage of voices. I saw Karen in her what I guess to be Mega form. All the thoughts surrounded me and whoever I looked at I heard their thoughts. I looked at Lloyd sitting on Wesley's head.

(Wow. I can't believe that's my big brother. HE LOOKS SO COOL! I don't know why they're fighting but I hope he wins.)

I looked at Wes.

(Wow. I hope he goes back to normal. He looks so sexy. Woah calm down. Nows not the time think like that. Besides he doesn't want you he's not into you. *sigh*)

He looked down as I exited his thoughts. I looked at Walter.

(Oh I hope they can do this. Mega evolved or not the odds are uneven. I'm still confused about what happened to Brian though...)

I looked at Karen.

(I feel so...powerful. I'm going to have to ask Grandpa what happened to me.)

Lastly I looked at our enemy.(Taylor)

(Ok Tina you getting this?)

I guessed that Tina was the Espeon.

(Yeah Taylor what's the plan?)

(OK transmit my thoughts to the others. OK everyone. I'll take the frog. You four take down Brian so we can capture him and bring him to my place. Then you leave the rest to me.)

I new what was in store for me. I had to protect my friends and loved one.

"You ready Karen?"

"You bet."

Suddenly a beam of ice flew by. I looked over and the Eevee evolutions were in attack stance right in front of me. The Glaceon spoke up.

"Sorry Brian but you leave us no choice."

She fired another Ice Beam. A Psybeam flew by too.

"Yeah you could've come quietly!"

They all rushed forward. I flew towards them. The Glaceon fired another Ice Beam and I countered with Aura Shpere. We were in each other's faces and she lunged at me using Ice Fang and bit my arm. I was in pain but I grabbed her neck and powered up an Aura Sphere and shot it in her face. She flew and landed a few feet away. Next the Leafeon fell from above with a Leaf Blade activated. I powered up a Flamethrower and centered it to my palm. I grabbed her tail blade, completely stopping the move in it's tracks. I then fired the Flamethrower and sent her flying next to the Glaceon with burn marks all over her. The Vaporeon and Espeon were charging up the moves Psybeam and Hydro Pump and shot them at me. I shot multiple rounds of Shadow ball at them. The moves were stopped and the rest of the Shadow Balls hit the two evolutions. They hit the ground tired and fatigued. They weren't done yet because they all got up. The did a combo of all their powers. The leaf on top of the Leafeon's head started to glow and all the leaves in the surrounding forest area started rattling and rose up. Meanwhile the Vaporeon and Espeon worked together to create balls of projectile water. The Vaporeon shot Water Pulses in the Espeon's direction and she powered them up with Psychic and aimed at me.(Think of it as a makeshift Origin Pulse) The Glaceon powered up a Blizzard. Then simultaneously they all fired their moves at me. I countered the Leaf Storm with a Flamethrower. The burned leaves fell to the ground. I swiftly maneuvered around each attack that was left. All the water pulses shot at me with great speed and Velocity. I quickly dodged each one with greater speed. Lastly I shot straight through the Blizzard with no resistance whatsoever. Once I was close enough I let loose a Psyshock. This move was much stronger and faster. I figured it was this Pokemon's signature move. What it was it worked well in nullifying these Pokemon and successfully knocked them out. They all fell straight down without a thought as to what happened.

(Hmph. Now that they're done with I should help Karen.)

(Karen's P.O.V start of fight.)

Taylor also changed her form. Her ears looked like they were tied by several hairties and her paw fur extended to her arms. He legs also looked as though she was wearing black shredded pants. Brian flew off toward the Eeveelutions. I felt a pinch of worry because he was facing uneven odd. However I barely had time to evade a kick thrown straight at my face. My mind was focused on the battle and I grabbed her leg and swung her around. She landed on her feet and shot a Focus Blast that I nimbly dodged. I tried to shoot an Aura Sphere at her but it didn't work. Instead I fired a Flash Cannon that she ducked under. It did however blow some of the fur off her right ear. I then felt a burning sensation in my paws and feet. Involuntarily, I ran up to her and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks to her head and torso. I quickly jumped away and looked back at her. She was left on the ground covered in bruises. My paws were emitting steam.( I later learned that this move was called Close Combat). She got up and ran towards me. She jumped up and her left foot started glowing red. As she was about to hit me I jumped to her left and she hit the ground with a thud. There was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared she was gone. I looked in all directions but couldn't find her. As a last resort I looked up and there she was. But it was too late. She landed on my hand and pushed off again. (Bounce) then before she hit the ground she aimed a High Jump Kick and hit me square in the head. Before I could comprehend what happened she landed on my head with another Bounce, and this time I was paralyzed. I looked up and saw Taylor standing their. She placed her foot on my head and called out:

"Alright girls! Now!"

(Brian's P.O.V)

After I heard Taylor's call I looked into the forest and saw rustling. I realized what was going on I rushed toward Karen. Before I could reach her I saw her get back up then collapse, unconscious. I saw three more Eeveelution girls emerge from the forest. They were a Flareon, an Umbreon, and a Jolteon. The Flareon let out an intense wave of heat(or Heat Wave, if you will) that knocked out the others that were standing by.(Walter, Lloyd, and Wes) Walter was still up but was soon hit with a Thunderbolt from the Jolteon. I was then hit with a Thunder wave paralyzing me also. Next thing I knew, the Umbreon was behind me and in less than a second I was hit with several Signal Beams. Before I blacked out I saw the Eeveelutions surround me and drag me away from the scene.

Ooh I finally did something I always wanted to! End with a cliffhanger Mwahahahahahaha! Goodbye


	10. The Escape

Well. This is the last chapter. I hope you guys remember what happened last time otherwise it will be really confusing. Oh and if you hadn't guessed by now I don't do lemons so those of you who were expecting one I'm sorry. Oh well. You can't please everyone!

Chapter 10: The Escape

(Karen's P.O.V)

I awoke in a very soft bed with white sheets. Next to me was heart moniter with steady beeping. To my left was Wes awoke and turning the channel on the TV in front of him. On my right was Lloyd, hugging a Zoroark plush with with wet spots on his face. Next him was Walter, reading a book. They were all wearing hospital uniforms and hooked up to heart moniters. I also noticed that they had burned fur. Except Walter who looked as though he was having a hard time moving. I noticed that Brian was missing. I quickly sat up but laid back down in pain. I looked and saw that I had several bandages wrapped around my head. I felt it and grunted...in pain. I also cringed...in pain.

(P.O.S: Alright alright we get it you were in pain! Continue please!)

The others looked at me when they heard me grunt. Wes just grunted and Lloyd jumped in my bed. He quickly latched onto my arm and stayed there.

"Hey? What happened? Where's Brian?"

Walter put down his book and gulped.

"W-well I don't exactly know how to say this..b-but. We don't know where he is."

My eyes widened.

"What?! What do you mean you don't know?!"

Wes sat up and looked at me.

"Well after our battle a passing Lilligant found us and called the police. They sent an ambulance and brought us here. They told is however that Brian wasn't there when we were picked up. His parents were alerted and they had search parties formed. We all woke up three days ago. You've been out for about a week. But anyway they haven't found him yet."

My jaw fell as I received this shocking news. Suddenly our room door flew open and a Clefable holding a clipboard came in.

"Ah you're awake. You must have been in quite the fight to have ended up with several cranial injuries. Let's see. She shifted through the x-rays on the wall. Two hits to the head and a crack on the back of the neck. You're very lucky that you didn't receive anymore hits or something bad would've happened. But nothing a move I know wouldn't fix. But it only works when all the targets are awake and I had to wait but without further ado...Heal Pulse!"

Suddenly a wave of energy flowed through me and the others. Suddenly I felt better. My parents came in and my mom gave me a hug.

"Oh we were so worried about you!"

My father gave me a hug too and asked me:

"What happened. Who are they and where's Brian?"

I looked at the others.

"Well...these are my friends. They were caught I the middle of this. And Brian...Brian's gone. We don't know where he is."

I looked down. Then I felt another hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a Typhlosion and a Zoroark that looked exhausted. Suddenly Lloyd jumped off my arm and landed in their arms. I guessed that they were his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! Did you find big brother yet?"

They looked down and the Typhlosion mumbled 'no'. Lloyd's ears drooped and he crawled on his Mom's head and they both exited the room. My parents also left with Wes and the Typhlosion sat on a vacant bed and patted it, signaling for me sit next to him. I walked over and looked at him. Upon closer inspection I noticed his matted fur and the rings under his eyes. I then thought to myself how long was I out?

He sighed and looked up.

"It's good to see you again Karen. It must be really hard to have to deal with all you did. Wes told me everything that had happened in school recently and I feel so clueless. Not a moment goes by when I don't curse myself for noticing this and putting a stop to it."

I was confused.

"Put a stop to what?"

He sighed again.

"Let me explain. As you know mine and your father's company Tournament 3000 hosts a battling tournament every year. Brian is the 6 year champion and trophy holder. His rival since the beginning was a Lopunny by the name of Lawrence Punny. His father owns the Punny Battle Company. He trains pokemon to be better battlers so they could become people who work for our community such as cops and detectives. His son has talked with his father and asked him to buy our company. He figured that if he owned both companies that people would come to train to participate in the tournament. One day he confronted me and your father to offer us money to get our compnay. We both agreed no but he didn't give up. After three years he stopped asking and I just assumed that he had given up."

A police officer suddenly burst in. She was a Meloetta with clipboard. Afterwards an Electivire and a Magmortar. Both of them were wearing suits. The Meloetta looked at me.

"Are you Karen Burns?"

I was wondering why and how she knew my name. But I figured I would get my answer soon enough.

"Uh...yes."

She wrote down a few things on her clipboard and looked up.

"Good. We would like you to come with us."

A few minutes later we were in a dark room at the police station. The Meloetta explained that they were from the FBI and that they were searching for Brian as well as other Pokemon. They led me to dark room in the back. There was a table in the middle of the room with a single light and several pictures on it. I recognized the Pokemon on them but picked up the one I knew the best.

"Lisa!"

The Meloetta looked at me.

"You know her?"

"Yes! She's my best friend!"

"Well she ,along with these other teens, have been reported missing."

She pointed at some of the pictures while speaking.

"Tyler Ptero, Charles Telk, Jacob Lash, Lisa Bowright, and Brian Simmers have all been reported missing within the last week."

I tried to hold back tears to hear what she had to say.

"These are all my friends."

"Good. Because we want you to help us."

I was shocked that they would want my help.

"Wh-what? Me? Why would you need my help?"

"Because we know Lucarios can use their aura to sense people. Unfortunately our bureau does not have a Lucario on it."

I realized that she was right.

"*sigh* I'll help."

I didn't want to help. But only because I was scared of what would happen. I was glad to help because I would be helping my friends.

"Good. Here's what our team has put together from the clues. All the places the students were last seen had been normal places for teenagers to be. We were getting nowhere with that information. But when Brian went missing his parents came in and explained the whole situation. We didn't believe him at first but then you other friends came to we interviewed them. They all had the same story. That has caused us to believe that the Punny family has something to do with the kidnapping of these children."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"We want you to sneak into the Punny house and find out whether or not they have the children. If they don't find outnwhere they do."

I knew this was a risky situation. But I also knew what was at stake. If Brian did manage to get out he would never forgive me if I didn't try to help.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Perfect. Here's what you'll need:"

She took out a pair of shades and a Black Belt.

(P.O.S: Ooh spy stuff!)

"The shades possess a hidden camera so you could record everything you see. The Black Belt is a battle item that powers up fighting type moves. It should be very useful should you get into a battle."

I picked up the items and held them.

"But-how will I get in?"

"That's where agent Ark comes in."

From the shadows emerged an adult female Zoroark. I gasped as I realized who it was.

"Mrs. Simmers?! You're an FBI agent?!"

She looked as though she was surprised to see me.

"Oh. Karen. Yeah you got me. But you know not to tell anybody right?"

"H-how long?"

"Well that's usually classified but since it's you I guess I could tell you. About ten years. Since I was a teenager actually."

"Why?"

She held her head back.

"I'm sure you have more questions but we've got a mission."

"You're right. When do we start?"

"Whenever you're ready..."

(Brian's P.O.V Day after fight)

"Wake up..."

"Yeah. Wake up pretty boy..."

"Come on Brian. You're not dead are you?"

"Wake the hell up!"

I heard voices as I came to. I was laying on a cold hard floor that was hurting my back. I sat up and opened my eyes. I looked around that I was in some sort of jail cell. There were no windows, four cots, and a toilet surrounded and blocked by stone. It was pretty spacious in here despite it being uncomfortable. I was surrounded by four others. I quickly saw that they were Charlie, Tyler, Jake, and Lisa.

"*gasp* where am I? What are you doing here?"

Lisa held out her hands.

"Woah Woah calm down B. Were all captured the same way. Taylor had my sisters jump us and then knock us out. Then we were brought here in this jail cell. WHO THE FUCK HAS A JAIL UNDER THEIR HOUSE!?"

Jake put his hand on her shoulder.

"Babe calm down. There's no need to yell no matter how unbelievably bogus it is."

Wait held up my hands to tell them to stop

"Wait wait wait. Those were your sisters?!"

"Yup! They got me and Jake first."

She put her paw up to her face.

"Jake went down first really."

"Hey!"

I looked around again to examine for any ways to escape.

"So...I'm guessing this is Taylor's house?"

"Yes. She's come down here multiple times, along with my sisters, to check on you."

"How long was I out?"

Charlie was the one to respond.

"They brought you in last night. Or at least I think it was night. I don't know there's no widows in here so you can never tell."

I thought about my situation.

"*sigh* This is all my fault. I knew I should have transfered when I had the chance. I had to stay. Now look at me. I got me and my friends kidnapped, my little brother got hurt, and my girlfriend probably blaming herself for all this. All because of some-"

Lisa slapped me across my face.

"Brian this is not your fault! You can't control how people feel about you. If Taylor wants to be a stubborn desperate whore then you have no control over that."

"No you don't understand. I've told her that I didn't like her more times than I could count. She continued to ask me out but I couldn't get through to her."

Charlie patted my back.

"Look Brian. We understand you feel bad about what's going on. But you can't blame yourself for this. Like Lisa said you can't control how other people feel. However, your actions can change their opinions."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate your advice. But I can't but feel like this is my fault. I have to think."

I crawled over to a dark corner and entered the fetal position. Meanwhile my cell mates decided to have their own conversation.

"What're we gonna do now. We've all been here for about a week and none of have a plan. No he's crawled in a dark corner and no one has ideas!"

"That was the reason we woke him up, to see if he could help come up with a plan to get out of here. All he did was sit in a corner away from us."

"C'mon Jake lay off, he's been through a lot. You've never had to deal with this type of stuff until now."

"*sigh*Whatever."

"But, Tyler's right. We need help."

(The Next Day)

As I laid there I felt a bulge in my pocket. I realized that they never took my phone. I took it out and saw that it was about 9:00, and the day after our battle. I saw that there was a bar indicating that I could make a call. I slid my phone across the floor in their direction and laid back.

I heard Lisa gasp in shock.

"They didn't take your phone. Well aren't we lucky."

"There's signal but it's really weak. Oh well we should at least try."

We waited a few minutes before she exclaimed in frustration.

"Ugh! The signal's too weak to make a call. Thanks for trying Brian."

"Yeah. Thanks for trying."

At this point I was getting tired of that Charizard bad mouthing me. I decided to let it slide since we were sort of friends.

"Tyler!"

"What I was just saying thanks to PAL for uselessly trying to help with little effort. I mean sure we barely know half of used to hate him and one of us still does. Now we're stuck here just because we talked to him. We don't have a plan to escape and he's not providing any help whatsoever."

I was done with this Charizard.

I walked up to him and matched is scowl.

"Look I didn't ask for any of this to happen. If you hate for this then so be it. Just know that I don't enjoy being here anymore than you do. So do us all a favor and shut you trap!"

He put his face closer to mine.

"What are you gonna do if I don't!?"

I growled:

"I'll shut it for you."

He squinted at me.

"I bet you won't.'

I quickly transformed into a Charizard's worst enemy, Blastoise. I aimed my shoulder guns at him with the sound of a gun cock.

"Try me..."

I saw beads of sweat form on his forehead and he started to back away. Lisa got in between us and I saw Jake glaring at me behind her.

"Come on you two. you shouldn't be fighting when we could be trying to escape."

I simply grunted and went back to my corner.

"Rrgh! See what you did! Now he probably won't help us at now."

I heard footsteps coming in my direction. Charlie sat in front of me, which was hard since I was facing the corner.

"Look Brian. I know we didn't like each other before, well more I didn't like you, but when I got to know you I came to realize that you were a pretty great guy. But what really matters here is that we get the fuck away from this house. So will you help us."

I heard Lisa in the background.

"C'mon don't you wanna see Karen again."

I thought about my girlfriend whom I haven't seen since I came to this hellhole.

"Alright fine. I'll help come up with a plan."

It took us three days to come up with a plan. The plan was based off of my illusion abilities. Depending on who visited us we would do what we could to distract them. If Taylor came down here then I would distract her while they slipped out. Then we wouId knock her out. If anyone else came down we would just wing it. Next I would keep us invisible until we escaped.

We were all ready to put our plan into action just as soon someone came down.

Then I heard a door slam. Next I heard the sound of rapid footsteps.

"Brian! Are you awake yet?!"

I saw her. The she-devil herself. Taylor. She had a smug look on her face that a cat makes when I catches a mouse.

"Ah you are awake. Now that the frog is gone you can finally stop worrying about her feelings and admit you love me."

I was surprised that I was surprised by what she said.

"What!? I told you the very first time you asked me out that I wasn't interested! So I'll give the same answer as before. NO!"

She put her hand on her head and laugh.

"Stop denying it. You know you love me. No one can resist me."

She slowly walked toward me and put her hand on my cheek. She leaned in and fell forward. This was because I backed away in disgust before she our faces could touch. She caught herself before she could fall. This of course was part of the plan. The Brian she saw and everyone else were illusions. We were already outside of the cell. She got up teary eyed.

"Ugh! How could you do that!? what's stopping you from loving me?!"

I called from behind her.

"What's stopping us from leaving and locking you in here?"

She turned around and put on a look of shock. During her little "trip" I noticed she never bothered to close the door behind her. Before she could get out I slammed the door shut and locked it. She banged her fists on the door.

"You can't do this to me! I'm a person too!"

I was angered by her hypocrisy.

"Oh really? 'Cause last I checked we were people who didn't deserve to locked away. Oh yeah and one more thing. I. NEVER. LOVED. YOU!"

She started to cry and I just rolled my eyes. I transformed into a Gengar and used Hypnosis to put her to sleep. The fell with a thud. Lisa walked up to and pointed to everyone else.

"OK now Brian. Let's go."

I turned everyone invisible and gave them directions.

"OK everyone. We need to be really quiet. Just because we're invisible doesn't mean we can't be heard. We need to move swiftly and quietly. I of course have made it so we can see each other but others can't see us. Now let's go."

We walked down the dark corridor where we saw no windows or other cells. That was when I realized that there was only one cell. We walked on until we reached a room with our pictures on screens. It displayed our information and whether or not we had been captured. The only ones that weren't captured yet were Lloyd, Wes, Walter, and Karen. Next we heard grunts and screams.

"Let me go you piece of shit!"

I was completely horrified when I saw three of my friends chained together and being dragged in our direction. Without a second thought I rushed the guards (still invisible) and let loose a Dark Pulse. But it didn't shoot out as a beam. Instead a dark aura was emitted from me and then shot forward. Both the guards were down leaving the three prisoners dazed. Wes just looked around trying to find out what happened. Walter went white and stared at the fallen guards. Lloyd just passed out. Charlie ran over and slashed at the chains, effortlessly breaking them free. I picked up Lloyd and placed him in his usual spot. I turned off the illusion allowing them to see us. Wes just blushed and looked away. Walter smiled and said thanks. Lloyd chose this chance to wake up. He looked and saw me then whispered:

"It's nice to see you're OK big brother. I missed you."

"Aw I missed you to bud. Let's get going."

We continued until we reached an elevator. I pushed the first button we saw that went up. The elevator went up and we readied our selves just in case something we didn't expect was up there.

(Karen's P.O.V)

"Well then. Let's go now!" I said.

Mrs. Simmers was surprised by my question. We were currently in the employee cafeteria. I was allowed in here because I was technically working for the FBI. I wanted to save my boyfriend as soon as possible.

"What now?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Well I know you want to save them ASAP but we need to get prepared for-"

*SLAM*

Everyone's heads turned in the direction of the cafeteria entrance. There stood the Meloetta holding a file. She floated over to our table.

"I have some bad news."

She took out some photos from the folder. I gasped as I saw that they were of Lloyd, Walter, and Wes.

"These children have recently been reported missing. Do you know them?"

I saw Mrs. Simmers with teary eyes but had a straight face.

"These are all my friends."

She stared at the photos and put here hand up to her chin.

"So apparently anyone who comes into contact with you or Brian has gone missing. Hmmm. Well you two better get going before anyone else goes missing."

Mrs. Simmers put her head on her temples and sighed.

"Guess we have no choice. Let's go."

We walked down a long hall until we were outside. I had just realized that on the outside it looked like a regular police station but on the inside it was so much more. I also realized that there was no car.

"So uh how we gonna get there?"

"Well were going to fly."

"How?"

She cracked her knuckles and started to glow purple. I did the same. Next thing I know I was a Swellow. I looked at her and she was a Talonflame. I wasn't surprised because Brian had done the same when we were being chased. Not to me but he did it.

"Welp. Let's go."

We both took to the skies and it all felt natural. It was like I had been a bird Pokemon all my life. I already knew how to fly, my eyes didn't get irritated, and the wind felt normal blowing against my feathers. I heard Mrs. Simmers call:

"We're almost there! Dive!"

I did as she instructed and dove. I extended my talons and we landed in the park. I started glowing again and next thing I know I was a Pachirisu and she was a Ratatta.

"OK we're going to have to walk from here. The reason we are rodent pokemon is so we can go on undetected. The Punny residence is about a block from here."

We scurried down sidewalks, under bushes, and across streets until we reached a yellow and brown mansion. It was due to the color scheme that I realized that it was the Punny house. It was about six stories with a garden in the front.

"OK do you have your camera?"

I pulled it out of my bookbag that I failed to mention before and showed it to her. She pulled out an earpiece and handed one to me.

"We'll need these in case we get separated. I'll use my illusions to make us invisible. We'll be able to see each other but, obviously, they won't see us."

I started to glow purple again and disappeared. I saw an outline of Mrs. Simmers and she pointed at the mansion and jumped over the gate.. I got the idea and jumped over the gate, too. We crouched and walked against the wall to avoid people walking into us. Soon we were outside of a window one the first floor. I felt that this would be a good time to start filming and switched the camera on. We peered into it and saw a hallway with many doors.(Like you would see in any other house.) I climbed in first and helped her in. I felt my communicator vibrate and heard Mrs. Simmers-

(THAT'S IT FROM NOW ON I'LL REFERS TO BRIAN'S MOM AS MARIA)

-Maria's voice.

"OK we'll split up from here. The more ground we cover the faster we'll find the find the others. You go left I'll go right."

I tapped a button that I guessed to be the one that let me talk.

"Ok."

I walked the way I was supposed to. I saw many doors. One was an elevator, one had a sign that read "Daughter" and I guessed it was Taylor's room. I stopped, however, when I heard a shuffling noise. It was kind of muffled but I followed it until I reached a door with a sign that read "surveillance" inside was room filled with screens. On one screen I saw a door that was alone at the end of the hallway. I figured that, that was where they were keeping them. I also saw an outline of Maria on one screen. One screen, however, caught my attention. On it was an Alakazam and a Gengar. They were both holding ropes that were tied to two pokemon. I gasped as I realized they were Walter and Wes. I also saw the Gengar wearing a rubber glove with Lloyd in his hand. I giggled as I watched him struggle. Next thing I know I saw them both cringe and fall. Then Wes and Walter's bindings were cut. Next Lloyd was lifted and passed out. After that I saw all my friends free and together. Lastly I saw them disappear. On the next screen an elevator that led to this floor open and start going up. I quickly ran to the area in which I saw the elevator last. I got there just in time to see it open. I knew they were there and saw their outlines. I walked in the elevator and pushed the button that led to the top floor. I heard someone say:

"Hey Brian. Did you push that button."

"No."

I used my aura sense to check for cameras and quietly whispered into my communicator.

"Hey Mrs. Simmers I found them."

"Really!? Where are you?"

"We're in the elevator. They can't see me so can you turn off the illusion for me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

There was a slight silence then I was visible again.

Next I felt a weight on my head and I knew who it was. They were all visible again and their on my head was Lloyd.

"Karen!"

"Hey bud. Glad to see you're ok."

We had reached the sixth floor and suddenly I was tackled. Lisa had glomped me and was hugging me.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here! What took you huh!? D'oh that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here and we can leave."

I got up and dusted myself off.

"Well gee being knocked out for a week gives me plenty of time to find out that you were kidnapped."

I walked up to Brian and gave him a hug.

"I missed you."

He put his hand on my back to return the hug.

"I'm missed you too. Let's get out of here."

I tapped the communication button on my earpiece and said:

"OK we're ready to go."

I heard slight buzzing and then she responded.

"Alright just go! I'll meet you at the station!"

"OK!"

As soon as she said that a whole bunch of guards showed up in the elevator and down the hall on both sides.

(Brian's P.O.V)

(Hm I wonder who she was talking too.)

I was kicked out of my thoughts when I saw lots of Pokemon wearing black suits and holding tazer guns. One stepped out and started speaking. We just ignored him and It was as if time stopped. I casually walked up to Karen and grabbed her hand.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked at everyone else who were looking out the window. Walter and Lloyd were at one. Charlie and Tyler were at one and Jake and Lisa were at one.

"Yes."

I stared at the window like everyone else.

"Well then... JUMP!"

We all ran forward before they got a chance to shoot at us. Everyone was holding on to their partner with dear life. I of course wasn't going to let us die. I put my hands together and we all started glowing purple. I was transformed into an Unfezant, Lloyd was an Emolga, Karen was a Swanna, Charlie was a Braviary, Wes was a Honchcrow, Jake was a Staraptor, Lisa was a Togekiss, Walter was a Drifblim, and Tyler just spread his wings. We all took off just before we hit the ground. I looked behind me saw the guards staring out the window. Also on the front lawn were three angry looking Lopunnys. We all sped up and Karen got in front yelling "Follow me!". Next she dove down towards the police station and landed across the street.

"Ok so you guys need to go in there and tell them I sent you. They'll take care of everything from there."

Lisa stepped in front.

"What're you gonna do?"

She looked up.

"I'm waiting for someone."

Everyone walked inside and decided now was that right time to ask who she was talking to.

"So uh...who was that you were talking to?"

"She looked up again and hugged me.

"You'll find out soon enough..."

As she let go a shadow was cast over us and a Mandibuzz landed in between us. It then started glowing purple and was revealed to be my mom. I gasped when I saw her.

"Mom!? What are you doing here?!"

She saw me and hugged me tightly.

"Gee is that the first thing you say to your mother whom you haven't seen in a week because you were kidnapped?"

I scratched my the back of my head, embarrassed.

"Uh yeah...sorry. Where's Dad?"

"Oh he's in there with everyone else."

I heard a pair of doors open and saw the entire swat team along with several police officers leaving the police station. A Meloetta confronted me.

"Brian Simmers?"

"Yeah..."

She adjusted her suit tie.

"Come with me."

I followed her to the police station and she led me to the back.

"OK now it has come to my attention that you have recently been kidnapped.

"Uh yes that's true."

She took out a clipboard and started writing things.

"OK do you know where you were and who abducted you."

I had no problem answering truthfully.

"I believe I was at the Punny residence. The day before I had a battle with a member of the Punny family. And before we escaped we had been visited by that same member."

She tapped her chin with her pen.

"Hm, that's exactly what the others said. Well it's decided-

She tapped a communicator she had.

"Move forward and arrest everyone in the Punny residence I'm on my way."

She turned turned off the communicator and beckoned me.

"You can come help if you want. This isn't normally what we do but I read your battle record and watched you battle in the tournament last year. So you're welcome to help as long as you don't do anything..eh...illegal."

She flew(or levitated or floated or whatever) over to the door and then outside. I followed behind her and saw that everyone was gone. My mom, Karen, and the Swat team. I realized that I never saw Dad in there. We got in a black car and she started it up and drove off.

Soon we were back at Taylor's house where I saw a complete battle royale taking place on the front lawn. There were moves flying everywhere, pokemon on the ground in handcuffs and, there was strange energy on the roof. The Meloetta flew off to middle of the scene and started singing. Every Loppuny fell to the ground asleep. The Swats took this chance to place everyone in handcuffs and escort them to big vans.

I used Bounce to jump to a balcony on the third floor and then up again until I was on the roof. Up there were several Pokémon. My parents, Karen's dad, Karen , Walter, Wes, Taylor, most likely her parents, Lisa, Jake, Tyler, Lisa, Charlie, the Eeveelutions from before, and even Lloyd. And my long time rival Lawrence. I also learned a new move while I was imprisoned. I was taught that it was called Focus Blast. It took me a while to forget Shadow Claw to learn this new move. Charlie helped me practice since it didn't affect him that much. Anyway, I used Bounce and fired a Focus Blast at the Lopunnys all huddled together in a defensive stance. I landed next to Jake who was currently fighting an Umbreon. Lloyd was fighting a Vaporeon, Walter was fighting a Flareon, Charlie was fighting a Jolteon, Wes was fighting an Espeon, My dad was fighting Adult male Lopunny, my mom was fighting the adult female Lopunny and was transformed into a Primeape, Tyler was fighting Glaceon, Karen was fighting Taylor. And I evaded a Dizzy Punch from Lawrence.

"Oh hey Brian it's good to see you again."

He was of course being sarcastic since we wereI hit him with a Flamethrower and he shot and Ice Beam to counter. The two moves collided and created an explosion. I emerged from the smoke unharmed and transformed into a Hitmonlee. I shot down into the smoke and used Rolling Kick to land. The smoke cleared and I saw Lawrence and charged at him with Close Combat. I lashed out at him with a barrage of kicks that him in several areas. Through his grunts of pain I heard him talking.

"Uhn You really got faster."

He finally landed on the ground and started coughing. He spit out blood and got up.

"Well I've had enough."

He jumped up and

used Blizzard on everyone that we were battling, successfully knocking them out and freezing them. We all looked up and saw him hopping from tree to tree until he was over the horizon line. Then the Swat team came bursting I'm through the doors and started chipping the ice. Everyone who was frozen was soon free and being led downstairs. We all came together and the Meloetta floated over to us.

"OK as you can all see our work here is done. We will make sure that they are all placed in jail for a long time."

She took out a card and gave it to Karen.

"Oh and give us a call when you get out of college."

We all returned to school. It was safe since all of the jealous girls found boyfriends. A few years later I took over the company and my father ret. Karen joined the FBI when she got out of college. Lloyd took Mr. Burn's place as co-owner of Tournament 3000. Wes was adopted and now takes the last name Simmers. Lastly Taylor got out of jail and is now in the mental hospital.

A few years after that me and Karen got married and had a child whom we named Matthew. He was a Zorua like me. We settled down and stayed at my parent's house who had pond since retired. They moved to a smaller house somewhere in Johto where my father used to live.

Later that year we had another child, a Riolu, that we named Lila. Both of our children succeeded in taking over our jobs and growing and growing up with a more simple life. By simple I mean no t having some crazy chick almost kill one of them or kidnap the other. *chuckle* I didn't want to end up in jail if you know what I mean by that... Anyway Mat became an FBI agent and Lila took over the battle company.

Oh and one more thing...

This is based off of a true story...

Not really...

THE END

So what did you guys think of my first story? Please don't hesitate to criticize I can take it. People learn from their mistakes. All of you criticism will help me write my next story!

Ciao!


	11. Final ending

So I know you guys are going to hate me for this but…the epilogue is not going to happen. There were a lot of things going on and one of them just happened to be the last chapter being lost and/or deleted. I don't know I just know it's not there. You guys can make the last chapter just pm. If I like what you wrote I'll post it and acknowledge you as the writer. But until then I'll be working on a new story called Alone. No spoilers but it'll be starring a Luxray. So until next time…see ya!


End file.
